Mokuba's Secret
by journey maker
Summary: Mokuba is keeping a secret from his brother. rated for language, adult situations. This is dedicated to Tommy 2.0 Hope you like it. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_In my story, Mokuba Kaiba is two years younger then his brother. Seto and Joey are the same age. They are nineteen and Mokuba is seventeen. Kaiba is not gay, he is in love with Ishizu Ishtar and what he will soon discovers about his brother is going to cause them to be at odds with each other. This is my story…_

Joey Wheeler sits in the Park waiting for someone, when Seto Kaiba drives up and lets his brother off. "Remember we're having dinner with Ishizu tonight, don't be late." Seto tells his brother.

Mokuba gets out of the car, he looks back at his brother, and he says, "I know, I won't be late." Then he walks off leaving Seto sitting there wondering where he is going. Mokuba watches his brother drive off and then he heads over to where his lover is sitting.

Joey looks up and he watches his lover walk towards him, he smiles as he stands up and puts his arms around Mokuba and they kiss. "Does your brother suspect anything?" Joey asks him.

Mokuba lays his head on Joey's chest and he sighs, "I don't think so but who gives a damn if he does find out. It's my live and he can't tell me what to do."

Joey rubs his back and then he tells him, "Mokie you know that if he finds out he can send you away to boarding school, and if you fight him he make it hard on both of us. I love you with all my heart but I won't watch you get hurt."

"Joey what are we going to do?" Mokuba asks as he looks up at Joey.

As they stand there holding onto each other, they are unaware that someone is watching them.

Joey kisses Mokuba and they hold hands as they walk to Joey's apartment. When they get there, go inside, the person watching them takes out his phone, and dials a number, "Hello what do you want now?" The person on the other end asks.

"Bet you can't guess who Wheeler has in his apartment." The person says.

Bakura sighed and then he said, "Alright, you're right I can't guess. Are you going to tell me or what?"

Then Marik laughs and he tells Bakura, "Mokuba Kaiba is with Wheeler and they're making out and I do mean making out."

Bakura falls off his chair and hit's the ground and then he says, "What the hell, Kaiba is going to have a shit fit when he finds out. If you know what's good for you you'll keep this between us and never let that ice prick know."

Marik is offended that Bakura would even think that he'd do that to Joey. "Hey, I'm not that damn stupid to do that to Joey, I was only telling you what I saw."

Bakura laughed as he heard what Marik said, and he told him, "Alright, I'm sorry for thinking that way, but sometimes you can be really vindictive."

Marik laughed when he heard Bakura and then he said, "I'm on the way home, you better be ready for an ass whooping when I get there."

Bakura laughed as he said, "From whom?" Then the line went dead.

Back at Joey's:

They sat on the couch and as Joey held Mokuba in his arms, he closed his eyes and hoped, no prayed that when Kaiba found out that he wouldn't freak out and send Mokuba away.

Mokuba lifted his head and he looked up at Joey and he brought Joey's head down and he kissed him, as he started touching Joey's body and as he got aroused, Joey softly said, "We have to stop you're not ready yet, and I don't want to cause you any pain."

Mokuba had tears in his eyes as he listened to what Joey was saying and even if he did agree with him, Mokuba didn't want to leave and go home. "Can't I stay here tonight?" He asked.

Joey closed his eyes and took a deep breath and then he said, "As much as I'd love for you to, you have a dinner party to go to and if you don't, your brother will come looking for you and if he finds you here I don't want to think what he'll do."

Mokuba looked at his watch and he saw that it was time for him to leave and he held onto Joey. Joey smiled down at him and then he said, "Come on, I'll give you a ride home on my bike."

They got up and as they walked out of the apartment and went to the parking lot, they held hands. As Joey started his hog, Mokuba got on behind him and as Joey roared down the road, Kaiba was getting ready for the dinner party and he wondered where his brother was.

Joey let Mokie off down the street from the gates of the Manor and as Mokuba stood there, Joey kissed him good-bye, he stood there watching his lover walk away, and tears filled his eye as he prayed that they would be able to see each other again.

Mokuba opened the door of the Manor and as he walked in, Seto was coming down the stairs and he said, "It's about time you got home, go upstairs and get ready for the party."

Mokuba looked up at his brother and he said, "Yes sir" then he bowed and saluted Seto as he ran up the stairs.

Seto didn't like the way his brother had been acting lately and he was thinking about sending him away to a boarding school.

Please R&R..

Chapter Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

Mokuba stormed upstairs to his room and as he slammed the door, he went into the bathroom and took a shower and as he was changing his clothes, he wanted to just leave and never come back.

As Mokuba was walking down the stairs, he saw Roland and Seto talking and when they saw him, Roland walked away, Seto turned to Mokuba, and he said, "We have to leave, let's go."

They walked outside and as they got into Seto's car, he drove to the Ishtar residence and as they walked to the front door Seto turned to Mokuba and he said, "I expect you to act your age and not cause any trouble." Seto knocked on the door.

Odeon opened the door and as they walked inside, Odeon showed them to the living room and he said, "Ishizu will be right down, can I get either of you something to drink?"

Seto said, "I'll have a glass of wine, Mokuba will have a glass of water please."

Odeon got them their drinks and as they sat down, Ishizu walked into the room. The three of them stood up as she walked in, and she went over to Seto and gave him a kiss and then she turned to Mokuba and she said, "It's good to see you again."

Mokuba liked her even though his brother was a total ass hole. He smiled at her, she kissed his cheek, and then they all sat down. Ishizu then said, "We'll have dinner as soon as the others arrive."

There was a knock on the door, Odeon went to answer it, and there stood Mr. Jordon and his wife and daughter. Odeon showed them to the living room and Ishizu introduced them to Seto and his brother.

"This is Mr. Jordon, he's the Curator of the Museum and this is his wife Kathy and their daughter Melissa."

Seto shook hands with Mr. Jordon as did Mokuba and as they sat down the daughter sat close to Mokuba and she smiled at him. Seto hoped that his brother would like this young girl but the look on his brother's face told him other wise.

Jacob came and said, "Dinner is served."

The men stood up and as they escorted the women to the dining room, they all held the ladies chairs so that they could sit down.

Dinner was delicious, there were plates of roast beef, boiled red potatoes and green beans and as they all ate, they complimented Ishizu on how great it all was. After they got through eating, Jennifer cleared the plates and then she served each of them with her fabulous peach cobbler with vanilla ice cream.

When they were done, they went to the living room where they had their coffee. As the adults talked, Mokuba wanted to leave, but he was stuck talking to this girl and she was really getting on his nerves.

Ishizu noticed this and she asked Melissa, "What grade are you in?"

Melissa smiled at her and she said, "I will be going to Domino College this fall and I am majoring in Business."

Mokuba looked at Ishizu and she smiled as if to say, "Thank you." Seto then said, "Mokuba is going to be going to Oxford this fall and he too will be majoring in Business."

Mokuba glared at his brother but he didn't say anything, he was going to wait until they got home. If his brother thought that he could dictate what he was going to do with his life then he could just go to hell.

At Joey's apartment:

When Joey got home, he parked his bike and as he unlocked the door and went inside, he went to the couch and sat down. He was worried that Kaiba was going to find out about him and Mokuba and he'd cause them nothing but misery.

Joey went to the kitchen and got himself something to eat and as he sat at the table eating the phone rang and as he answered it he heard, "What in the hell are you doing?" It was Bakura.

"Hell I don't know, all I know is that I love him and he feels the same way." Joey said.

Bakura sighed and then he said, "You better watch your back because when Kaiba finds out he's going to do anything he had to in order to break you up."

Joey closes his eyes and then he said, "Hell don't you think that I don't know that. What the hell am I going to do, I really love him."

Bakura then said, "Just be damn careful and I hope that the two of you know what the hell you're doing."

Back at the Ishtar's:

As Mr. Jordon and Seto talked, his wife turned to Ishizu and she said, "When are the two of you getting married?"

Ishizu smiled at her and she said, "In two months."

Melissa walked over to where Mokuba was standing and she quietly asked him a question that shocked the hell out of him. She asked, "Are you gay?"

He didn't know what to say, should he admit it or deny it? What was he going to do?

Melissa smiled at him and then she whispered, "Your secret is safe with me, you see I'm a lesbian and my parents know it, they aren't to happy about it but as I told them, they could either accept me or I'd leave and they would never see or hear from me again."

Mokuba looked at her and she knew that he hadn't told his brother yet, and she said, "Is your brother against gays?"

Mokuba smiled as he said, "My brother won't acknowledge the fact that there are people who want to live that life style and I don't think that he'll ever change his mind."

Melissa then said, "Are you going to tell him or let him find out some other way?"

Mokuba took a deep breath and he said, "The man that I love is afraid that if my brother finds out that he'll either send me away or disinherit me.

Melissa let out her breathe as she heard what he had said and then she said, "If I were you I'd tell him as soon as possible and take my chances, rather then have him find out by someone telling him."

Mokuba knew that what she was saying was right, but he couldn't take the chance. Seto would do something bad to Joey and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened. Therefore, for the time being he wasn't going to say a thing.

When the evening was over and everyone left, Ishizu went over to Seto and she softly said, "Why are you being so hard on your brother, he's really trying to fit in but something tells me that he'd rather be somewhere else then here."

Seto loved her, but he didn't like the idea of her telling him how he should treat his brother. "I guess I have been kind of hard on him lately, I'll try to be more understanding in the future." He said.

Ishizu and her brother walked them to the door, she kissed Seto goodnight, she turned to Mokuba, and she said, "It was good seeing you again" then she kissed him on the cheek.

She stood there watching them as they left and she said, "I hope that nothing is wrong with Mokuba."

Odeon didn't want to say anything, but he was also gay and he knew the signs and Mokuba was showing every sign of someone being gay.

When Seto and Mokuba got home, Mokie started going upstairs when Seto stopped him by saying, "Did you have to act like a spoiled brat tonight?"

Mokuba stopped and he turned around and looked at his brother and he said, "Why don't you go to hell and just leave me alone. I didn't ask to go to that party; you told me that I had to. I wanted to just stay home, but no, you always tell people what they are going to do. Well no more, I'm going to do what I want to do!"

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up..What's going to happen now??


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

Roland heard the dispute between the brother's and he knew that if he didn't intervene that it would cause such a rift between them that they would never find a resolve and would always be at risk of them never speaking to each other again.

The next morning when Mokuba came downstairs to breakfast, Seto had already left for Kaiba Corp. and as Mokie sat down at the table and helped himself to the food, Roland sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee, and then he said, "What happened last night to make you and your brother almost come to blows?"

Mokuba told Roland what happened and then Roland said, "Are you going to talk to Seto about what's really bothering you?"

Mokie had tears in his eyes as he said, "If I do what is Seto going to do, I'll tell you what, he is going to freak out and then he'll either try to send me away to school or he will throw me out without a cent."

Roland sat there and then he said, "I know that your brother can come on way to strong about his view of how people are, but I also know that if you just give him a chance he just might surprise you."

Mokuba then wiped his mouth on the napkin and as he stood up.

He looked at Roland and he said, "What I'm scared of is that he might try to make the life of the one that I love a living hell and I can not let that happen, so until I can be sure that Seto won't go ballistic then I'm going to keep my life a secret from him."

Mokuba walked out of the kitchen and went to his room and he called Joey.

At Joey's place:

Joey had just gotten up, he was fixing himself some breakfast when the phone rang, and when he answered it, he heard Mokuba's voice, "Do you have any plans for today?"

Joey smiled as he heard Mokie's voice and he said, "Well good morning to you too."

Mokuba laughed and the he said, "Good morning, do you have any plans for today?"

Joey laughed and then he told him, "No, not really. What did you want to do?"

"I just want to get away from this place for a little while." Mokuba said.

Joey figured that Mokuba and Seto had gotten into some kind of squabble last night and it made him sick that being brothers they were always at odds with each other. He then said, "Alright, I'll meet you at the usual place in how about two hours."

They planned on meeting at the Park near the West entrance and then they would go to where ever they wanted. Joey wished that they did not have to sneak around so that they could be together, but he also knew that if they did not then Seto would find out and he hated to think what would happen then.

Two hours later, Joey was leaning against a tree when Mokuba came walking toward him. Joey stayed out of sight until he knew that no one was following Mokie, then he came out from the shadows and when Mokuba walked over to him they embraced and Joey kissed him.

They held hands as they walked down the little path that led to their secret place and as they stopped walking, Joey said, "One day we won't have to sneak around, we will be able to walk down the streets and not have to worry about your brother finding out."

At Kaiba Corp.:

Seto had been in meeting all morning and he was quite pleased with how well they went. He picked up the phone and dialed the Ishtar residence and he asked Odeon, "Can I please speak to Ishizu."

"She isn't here right now, she had a meeting with Mr. Jordon at the Museum and then she was going to go see our brother Malik, do you want me to let her know that you called?"

Seto thanked him and then he hung up the phone and he decided to see if Mokuba was available for them to go get lunch and he called the Manor, only to be told by Roland, "Seto, he's not here right now, left about an hour ago."

Seto did not remember Mokuba saying that he was going to be gone today, but then his brother has been acting weird lately. He told Roland, "Thanks, when he gets back have him give me a call please."

Roland was worried that Seto would find out where Mokie went and well if he did, all hell would break out and he never wanted the two of them to fight just because one of them was gay. He had known about Mokuba's sexual preference for a couple of years now and he prayed that he would talk to Seto about it, but it was up to Mokuba not him to tell Seto.

At the Park:

Joey and Mokuba got to their special place and as they sat down on the grass, Mokuba sighed and Joey asked, "What happened last night?"

Mokuba told him about the dinner party, Joey worried that if he did not talk to Seto then when he found out it would only make things harder between them and Joey never wanted that to happen.

"Mokuba, please talk to Seto and let him know how you feel, I'm terrified that if you don't come out and tell him that when he does find out, well it might mean that we have to stop seeing each other and I don't want that. I love you to much to see you hurt this way." Joey said.

Mokuba closed his eyes and sighed because he knew that what Joey was saying was true so he told him, "Alright, I'll call Seto and see if we can meet for dinner and we'll talk and I pray that when we are through that we are still brothers."

At Kaiba Corp.:

Seto's private line rang and when he answered it, he heard his brother's voice, "Seto can we go to dinner tonight and talk about something that is bothering me?"

Seto didn't know what he was talking about, but maybe if they did talk then they could work things out between them and so he said, "Alright, we'll go to "Victor's" and we can have a great meal and talk."

Mokuba was glad that he was finally going to tell Seto about his life and so he said, "When I get home, I will let Roland know that we are going out to dinner."

Seto hung up the phone and he sat there wondering why his brother wanted to have dinner tonight and what would he have to talk to him about?

At the Park:

Joey and Mokuba were walking back to the place where they first met and as they stood there holding onto each other, Joey said, "You'll see that talking to Seto is the only way for us to be together." He kissed Mokuba and then he stood there watching as Mokuba walked out of sight.

Joey turned around to leave, when he heard the sound of a large trucks horn, squalling breaks and the sound of people screaming. He ran towards the sound and there in the middle of the road was…

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Four

Joey ran back towards where he heard the screams and as he rounded the corner, he saw Mokuba lying in the middle of the street. Joey hurried over to where Mokuba was, and there were two women who were giving Mokuba CPR and one of them was applying pressure to the head wound on his head.

When he got to where Mokuba's body was lying in the street, one of the women said, "Call 911 and get an Ambulance here and fast."

Joey called 911 and he said, "My name is Joseph Wheeler and I need an Ambulance at Wilson and Tyler streets, my friend has been struck by a truck."

The Operator then said, "Sir I have dispatched the proper authorities and they'll be there soon. Is the person breathing?"

Joey handed the phone to one of the women, they gave the Operator all the information and then she handed it back to Joey, and she said, "You better call his family and let them know what's happened."

Joey then dialed the number to the Manor and as he waited for someone to answer, Joey said a silent prayer that Mokuba was going to be all right.

Then Joey heard a man's voice, "Hello my I help you?" Roland asked.

"My name is Joey Wheeler and I'm a friend of Mokuba's, and I'm calling to let you know that he's been involved in an accident and he's being taken to Domino Emergency Hospital, will you please call his brother and let him know."

Roland couldn't believe what he was hearing and then he said, "Thank you for calling and yes, I will call and let Seto know."

Joey hung up the phone just as the Ambulance arrived and when they placed Mokuba's body on the gurney, Joey asked, "Can I please go with you, he's my life mate."

The Attendant looked at Joey and then he said, "Alright but you have to stay out of the way and let us help your mate."

Therefore, as the Ambulance sped towards the hospital, Roland had contacted Seto and let him know and now they both were on their way to the hospital.

When the Ambulance arrived at the Emergency Entrance, and as they unloaded the gurney, Joey was asked to go give the lady at the desk all the information. The gurney was wheeled back into the area where the doctors were waiting to examine Mokuba.

When Roland and Seto got there, they both parked their cars and as they raced into the hospital, Seto went up to the desk and he said, "My name is Seto Kaiba and my brother Mokuba was brought here after he was involved in an accident, will you please let me know where he is and how he's doing."

The woman at the desk said, "Sir we need to find out if your brother has medical insurance or not. You will need to go to the billing department and fill out some papers."

Roland then said, "Listen to me, this young man is worried about his brother and if you know what's good for you, you'll get a doctor to come out here and speak with him."

The woman pressed a button and then a man in scrubs came out and walked over to the desk and the woman whispered to him about the man who was worried about his brother.

The doctor saw who the woman was talking about he went over and he said, "Mr. Kaiba, your brother was hit by a truck and his injuries aren't live threatening, but he does have a concussion and his left leg is broken and he'll be here over night and if he does alright then I'll release him tomorrow."

Roland then said, "I'm the guardian of both Seto and his brother and I want to find out what happened and why Mokuba was in that part of town."

The doctor then said, "You'll have to talk to Officer Michaels he was the Officer at the scene of the accident."

Joey was sitting in the waiting room, when Seto and Roland walked in and when Seto saw Joey sitting there, he said, "Wheeler what are you doing here?"

Joey jumped when he heard Seto's voice and before he could say anything, Roland said, "Seto, please go and sit down and don't cause trouble here."

Seto went and sat in the corner and looked out the window and as he sat there, Roland said to Joey, "Thank you for calling and letting me know about Mokuba."

Joey nodded his head and then he softly said, "He has to get better."

Roland then sat down next to Joey and he told him, "The doctor said that he'll be alright. He has a slight concussion and his left leg is broken, so their keeping him overnight to make sure that he's alright and maybe tomorrow he will be released."

Joey wiped the tears from his face and he thanked Roland and then he got up and walked down the hall and he came upon the Chapel and he went inside and he sat on one of the benches and he prayed to God thanked him for making sure that Mokuba was going to be alright. He closed his eyes and sat there for a while and then he got up, left the hospital, and went home.

The nurse came and got Seto and Roland and she told them, "You can see Mokuba now, please follow me and I'll take you to his room."

As they walked into the room, Seto went over to the bed and he looked down at his brother and he saw the bruises on his face and his leg in a cast and then he said, "What the hell were you doing in that part of Domino and who the hell were you with?"

Mokuba looked up at his brother and Roland and then he said, "It's good to see you too."

Seto was about to say something else when the door opened and the nurse said, "You'll have to step out while I change his bandages and check his vital."

As they walked outside, Roland turned to Seto and he said, "What the hell is wrong with you, your brother is lying there in that bed covered by bruises and his leg is broken and all you can do is yell at him, ease up and maybe he'll tell you."

They were allowed to go back into the room and as Seto walked over to the bed he had tears in his eyes and he softly said, "You scared the hell out of me and I'm sorry for yelling at you."

Mokuba hadn't seen his brother cry for so long that it took him by surprise and Mokie held up his hand and as Seto took in into his hand, Mokuba said, "Seto, I really need to talk to you, but it can wait till I get home."

When Joey got home and close his door, he fell to the floor and completely fell apart and started sobbing like a baby. He almost lost the love of his life and now he cannot even go and see how he is because if he does Seto will find out and all hell will break out and Mokuba does not need the now.

When Roland and Seto got home from the hospital, Roland told Seto, "I have a couple of errands to run, will be back later."

Joey got up off the floor and then there was knock on his door and as he wiped the tears from his face, he opened the door and there stood Roland and he said, "Mokuba is going to be alright, get your jacket and come with me."

Joey got into Roland's car and he drove to the hospital. "You can visit with him for a few minutes, and then we have to leave." Roland said."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

As Roland and Joey got to the hospital, they went inside and they took the elevator to the third floor, they went to the Nurses station, Roland spoke to the head nurse and she smiled and said, "Alright, but just for a few minutes."

They walked to the room where Mokuba was, and as Roland opened the door, he let Joey go in first and tears filled Joey's eyes as he saw his life mate lying there on that bed with bruises on his face and body and his left leg in a cast.

Joey walked over to the bed and he softly said, "Mokie, are you awake?"

Mokuba opened his eyes and when he saw Joey, tears ran down both their faces as Mokuba reached out his hand toward Joey. Roland stood by the door and when he observed Mokuba reaching out to Joey, tears ran down his face when he heard Joey whisper, "I thought that I lost you forever and I just wanted to die."

When they held hands, Joey leaned down and he tenderly kissed Mokuba's lips and as their lips met, Mokuba put his hand on the side of Joey's face and Roland just lost it.

He had never witnessed so much love between two people and he made a silent promise to both Mokuba and Joey, he would talk to Seto when he got home.

He would ask Seto to please try to understand how his younger brother felt, and what he would do if it were Ishizu lying there in that hospital room what would he do."

Roland walked over to the bed and he softly said, "Joey it's time, we have to leave."

Mokuba looked up at Roland and he said, "You know about me all along, didn't you?"

Roland smiled down at they young man lying there and he said, "Yes, I have known but I think that it is time for you to talk to Seto and let him know. It's the only way for the two of you to ever really be happy."

Mokuba reached out his hand, Roland leaned over and gave him a hug, he kissed Mokie's cheek, and then he went to stand by the door to give him and Joey a little privacy.

Joey leaned over, he kissed Mokuba on the lips, and he whispered, "Roland's right, we have to talk to Seto and I want to be there with you when you do talk to him. This concerns both of our lives and I don't want you to have to do this alone." Then he kissed Mokie one more time before he and Roland walked out the door and left the hospital.

When they left, Mokuba closed his eyes and tears ran down his cheeks. He was happy to see Joey, but he did not what him to have to go. Roland was right; Mokuba knew that when he got home he and Seto had to have a talk.

He was thankful that Joey was going to be there when he did talk to Seto, because even though he did not want to admit it, Mokuba was scared of his older brother.

When Roland and Joey got outside the hospital, Joey held out his hand and as Roland shook it Joey said, "I meant what I said to Mokie, I want to be with him when he talks to Seto. This is about both of us and I won't let anyone even Seto hurt Mokuba."

Roland smiled a Joey and he said, "The love that you both have for each other is so strong that you'll be able to face Seto and win. I am so proud of both of you for wanting to stand up for how you feel and I will be there to stand beside you both."

Roland gave Joey a ride back to his apartment and as Joey stood there watching him drive away, tears filled his eyes but there was a big smile on his face because Mokuba was going to all right.

When Roland got home, Seto was there and as he walked into the living room, Seto asked Roland in a very demanding way, "Where did you go?"

Roland stood there and then he said, "Listen young man, you may think that you're grown up, but don't ever take that tone with me again or I swear I'll beat your ass until you can't sit down, is that clear?"

Seto knew that he had crossed the line and he said, "I'm sorry, but this accident that Mokuba had has put me on edge. What if he had died, what then?"

Roland went over to where Seto was sitting, he sat down, and put his arm around Seto's shoulder and he said, "He is going to be alright, so stop thinking about what could have happened and be thankful that he is okay."

Seto lost it then and all Roland could do was to hold him as he cried, he cried tears of frustration and worry and as his body shook, Roland had tears of his own falling down his face.

They sat there and then Seto wiped his face off and said, "Thank you for being here for Mokuba and me all these years and for making me understand that I've still got some growing to do before I can consider myself an adult."

Joey went inside his apartment and he called Bakura and said, "Can you and Ryou come over here, I really need someone to talk to."

Bakura heard something in Joey's voice that he had never heard before, he sounded so forlorn, as if he did not know what to do. Bakura said, "We'll be right there, and Wheeler, don't do anything stupid."

Joey hung up the phone and tears ran down his face as he tried not to worry about Mokie, but he just could not help it. His life mate was lying in that room alone and Joey wanted to go there and hold him in his arms.

There was a knock on Joey's door and as he opened it and there stood Bakura, Joey just fell apart and if Bakura hadn't caught him Joey would of hit the floor. Bakura helped him over to the couch and then Ryou asked Joey, "What's wrong?"

Through his tears Joey told them what happened and how he could have lost Mokuba if that driver hadn't slammed on the brakes in time. The bumper of the truck struck Mokuba and he was thrown onto the street. When Joey was done, he was a blubbering mess.

Bakura looked at Ryou and he said, "Go get me some booze and make it strong, it's going to be a long night and I'm going to need my strength."

Ryou kissed Bakura, he left to go buy some whisky, he got soda for Joey and himself, and as he got back, he say Bakura sitting there with Joey's head on his shoulder and Joey was asleep. Bakura looked up and he said, "Give me a double shot of that stuff."

By morning, Bakura was sitting there on the couch and he was somewhat drunk, Ryou was sitting beside him and Joey was asleep on the floor covered by a blanket and as Ryou looked at Joey he said, "I hope that Kaiba doesn't try anything stupid to try to break them up."

He looked up at Bakura and he was sound asleep and then the sound of snoring came from both Bakura and Joey and Ryou sat there and he smiled, closed his eyes and went to sleep too.

Roland called Joey's apartment the next morning and when Joey answered the phone he heard Roland say, "Seto and I are going to go and bring Mokuba home in an hour, when we get home I'll call you and you can come over and be here when Mokuba talks to his brother."

Joey thanked him and hung up the phone and then he looked over at the couch and there was Bakura sleeping and Ryou was lying on top of him.

Joey laughed and then he said, "Ryou, it's time to get up."

Ryou opened his eyes and smiled at Joey and as he sat up, he asked Joey, "How are you today?"

Joey said, "I'm better and I want to thank both of you for coming over here and listening to me all night long."

Bakura then said, "Hell that's what friends do isn't it?"

After Bakura and Ryou left, Joey sat there thinking about tomorrow and how Kaiba was going to react when Mokuba told him his secret.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

The phone rang and when Joey answered it, he heard Roland's voice say, "I am going to the hospital to bring Mokuba home, if you want I can come by if you can go with me."

Joey softly said, "I'll be ready and Roland thanks for asking."

Joey was standing outside when Roland pulled up and as he got into the car, Joey asked, "Where is Seto?"

Roland said, "Seto had to go to Kaiba Corp. because of some trouble with one of the projects that he is working on. He really wanted to be here, but I told him that it will be alright and that Mokuba would understand."

When Roland parked the car outside the hospital, he and Joey walked into the hospital and went up to the third floor and as they got off the elevator, they walked to Mokuba's room and as they went into the room, Mokuba's eyes filled with tears when he saw Joey with Roland.

Roland said to Joey, "You stay with Mokuba while I go to the Admission's Office and sign the papers so that Mokuba can be released."

When he left, Joey went over to the bed where Mokuba was, and he said, "I love you and I can hardly wait to let Seto know, so that we can stop hiding and we can walked down the street without being scared of being discovered."

After Roland signed the paper work, he went back to Mokuba's room and as he went inside the doctor was there telling Mokuba what he can and cannot do until the cast is taken off his leg. Roland thanked the doctor and when the Nurse brought Mokuba's release form, tears filled Mokuba's eyes as he thanked all the Nurses and the doctor for taking such good care of him."

Soon Mokuba was being wheeled down the hall and towards the elevator where he would be taken to the front door, and Roland would bring the car close enough so that Mokuba could get inside without hurting his leg.

When Roland pulled out of the hospital parking lot, Mokuba sighed and then he said, "It's good to be going home; the he asked where Seto was."

Roland told him and Mokuba closed his eyes and he felt a hand on his shoulder and when Mokuba opened his eyes he saw that it was Joey and he smiled and said, "I thought that maybe he would be here to welcome me back home."

Roland parked the car and as he got out, he came around and opened the passenger door and helped Mokuba get out he said, "You know that your brother is having trouble with a couple of the designs and that when he gets them fixed he'll be home. Please try to be a little more understanding with him."

Mokuba had trouble with the crutches, and so Joey picked him up and carried him up the stairs to the front door, and when Roland opened the door, he carried Mokuba inside and sat him on the couch.

Roland left them and he went to the kitchen to see about getting them something to eat and drink. When he had made sandwiches and got them each a glass of milk, he brought everything back to the living room and they all ate the sandwiches and drank the milk, Mokuba yawned and Joey smiled and said, "I think someone needs to take a nap."

Joey moved and Mokuba lay on the couch and soon he was sleeping. Roland and Joey sat there and they smiled at the sight, and then Joey turned to Roland and he said, "Do you really think that Seto will ever accept us being together?"

Roland closed his eyes and then he said, "Joseph I really don't know, but what I do know is that the sooner Mokuba and Seto talk the sooner he will know and just maybe it will make a difference in how Seto sees your relationship with his brother."

The phone rang and when Roland answered it, Ishizu asked, "How's Mokuba feeling?"

Roland smiled as he heard her voice and he told her, "He's resting right now, but later on he is going to be talking to Seto."

She then asked, "If I'm not getting to personal, can I ask what they have to talk about?"

Roland sighed and then he told her, "Well Mokuba needs to tell his brother that he's in a relationship with another man, and it's going to get real tense here when he does."

Ishizu really felt bad for Mokuba, but she also knew that if he didn't tell Seto about his sexual preference then it could really get bad when Seto found out.

Ishizu told Roland, "Give Mokuba my love." Then she hung up.

She sat there deep in thought when Odeon came into the room and he asked her, "Sis, what's bothering you?"

"I just talked to Roland and he said that Mokuba was feeling better and he was home, but he was really concerned about how Seto was going to take it when Mokuba told him that he is gay."

Odeon stood there and then he said, "Listen I have something to do, I'll see you later." Then he left, and Ishizu sat there wondering what was going on.

Odeon walked over to Richard's house (_He is Odeon's live_ _mate_) and when he went inside, Richard knew that something was bothering him, so he asked Odeon, "What's wrong?"

When Odeon was through telling him, Richard said, "Maybe we should go over there and just show our support for Joey and Mokuba, what do you think?"

So they got into the car, drove over to the Manor and when they got there, Odeon knocked on the door, and when Roland opened the door he said, "Can I help you?"

Richard then said, "Can we talk to Joey?"

Roland let them in and when they got to the living room, Joey smiled and he said, "What are you two doing here?"

Richard then said, "I heard about you and Mokuba and well I just thought that I'd show my support to you both."

Roland was completely confused and he said, "What in the world is going on?"

Mokuba woke up, he heard what was going on, and he said, "Odeon and Richard are life mates and they want to give us their support."

Roland looked at Seto and then he said, "Does Seto know about your life style?"

Then they heard from behind them, "What am I suppose to know about Odeon?"

Everyone turned around to find Seto standing in the doorway and he didn't look like he was happy to see any of them.

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

"What the hell is going on here?" Seto asked.

Everyone jumped when they heard Seto's voice and Joey stood up in front of Mokuba as if he were ready to go to blows with Seto.

Roland stood up and he said, "Seto please sit down, your brother has something to talk to you about."

Seto looked around the room and then he said, "And I guess that everyone here already knows what my brother wants to talk to me about and what the hell is Wheeler doing here?"

Joey had had enough and he said, "Either you sit the hell down or so help me I'll knock you on your ass, the choice is your."

Seto let out what sounded like a growl, but he sat down and crossed his arms and then he said, "Alright Mokuba what do you have to talk to me about?"

Mokuba sat up with Joey's help and he said, "First of all I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. I have to tell you something that I am afraid might change all of this in a second. Seto, I'm gay."

Seto sat there for a second and then he blinked and then he started laughing and he said, "Alright, now that's real funny, what did you have to tell me."

Joey closed his eyes and counted to ten and then he said, "Are you deaf or just mentally challenged, didn't you hear your brother say that he was gay. How is that so funny?"

Seto uncrossed his arms and he sat up and said, "You're not kidding are you, you're really gay. How in the hell did that happen?"

Roland, Odeon and Richard was about to blow a gasket when Mokuba said, "Oh I guess that I just woke up one day and said I want to be gay so that it'll piss my brother off. My god Seto, I didn't just wake up one day and I was gay, hell I've been gay my whole life."

Joey put his arm around Mokuba and then Seto saw red and he stood up and said, "And I suppose that you're his fuck buddy or what ever you call yourself."

Before anyone could stop him, Joey stood up, punched Seto right in the mouth, and sat him on his ass. Seto was rubbing his jaw when he got up off the floor and he said, "I want everyone to get the hell out of my house right now!"

Seto turned and walked out of the room and went upstairs to his room and slammed the door shut. Roland stood up and he turned to Odeon and Richard and said, "Thanks for coming, but I don't think that Seto is going to listen to anyone right now."

They shook hands with Roland and then they left. Joey turned to Mokuba and he said, "Maybe I had better go too."

Mokuba sat there with tears running down his face and he said, "Joey, can I come stay with you for a few days, I really don't want to be here right now."

Joey looked at Roland who shook his head that it was all right and then Roland called one of the drivers and asked him "Please take them to this address."

It was two hours later when Seto came downstairs and as he entered the room and finding it empty he went to the kitchen and when he saw Roland he said, "Where's Mokuba?"

Roland turned around and looked at Seto and he said, "Mokuba is staying with Joey just until things get better around here."

Seto had enough of this shit and he stood there and he said, "And who the hell said he could stay with that loser?"

Roland looked at Seto and he said, "You know I thought that maybe you'd be a little more level headed about this, but now I see that you would rather be like everyone else in this world and condemn others who are different, and I really pity you. And for the record, I gave Mokuba permission to stay at Joey's."

"Who the hell do you think you are telling my brother he can do anything, I'm his brother not you!" Seto yelled.

Roland did something he had never done in his life, he slapped Seto across the face and then he said, "Alright if this is the way you want to be then so be it, but I will not stay here and see you try to destroy your brother's life." Then Roland walked out of the room.

Seto stood there rubbing his face where Roland had slapped him and then he grabbed the lamp next to him and he threw it against the wall in a fit of utter rage and ran upstairs to his room. He then picked up his phone and called Ishizu hoping to get some support, but what he found was someone he thought was a traitor and he slammed down the phone.

When Odeon got home, he found his sister sitting in the living room and she was crying. "What is it?" He asked her.

She wiped the tears from her face and she said, "Seto called and was ranting about his brother being some kind of freak of nature.

Then he started screaming about how Roland thought it was his place to allow Mokuba to stay with Joey, who according to Seto is his fuck buddy, well I couldn't stand it anymore and I told him to shut the hell up and grow up and stop acting like a child.

He didn't like what I said and he told me, that if I were going to marry him then I would have to do as he told me or the wedding was off, and I told him then the weddings off, because I couldn't marry someone who acted like he was acting now. He slammed down the phone, and I'm scared that he might do something bad to either Joey or Mokuba."

Odeon had had enough of this, he called and Roland and let him know what happened between his sister and Seto, and he said, "After what happen between my sister and Seto has really upset Ishizu. I need to get her away for a while, so she can heal. If he ask about her just let him know that she is away of a business trip."

Roland agreed, he told Odeon that he would respect his wishes and not let Seto know where Ishizu was going. Once he hung the phone up, he closed his eyes. It was hard for him to see Seto fall apart, but harder seeing the hurt on Mokuba's face when his brother could not see who Mokuba was.

Roland knew that Seto and Mokuba had to work this out as brothers but he didn't know how to get them together to help them. This was something that they had to do themselves.

That night Seto stayed up and did work, he couldn't seem to think straight and he throw his laptop against the wall and it shattered just light the lamp, just like he was shattering. He fell to his knees and sobbed. He was alone for the first time in his life, he was alone and he didn't know what to do so he called the one person that might be able to help him.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight Coming Up...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

As Joey held Mokuba tenderly in his arms Mokuba tearfully said, "Joey what am I going to do if Seto doesn't change, I don't want to lose his love, and I'm certainly not going to let you go no matter what."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said, "Maybe in a few days after he's had time to rethink all of this and just maybe he'll change his mind."

Mokuba smiled as he listened to what Joey said and he prayed that that is what would happen, he would have his brother back and things would be all right.

Just then, the phone rang and when Joey answered it he heard, "Met me at the docks in one hour." Joey knew who the caller was and so he turned back to Mokuba and he said, "I have to go take care of some business, I'm going to have Bakura and Ryou come over here to stay with you."

Joey got up, he got dressed, and then he called Ryou and explained, "Listen I have to go take care of something, could you and Bakura come over here to my place and stay with Mokuba, he's staying here for a few days."

Ryou told Joey, "We'll be right there." When they got there, Bakura knew that something was going on with Joey, but he did not ask what. They stayed and talked with Mokuba while Joey went to meet Kaiba.

He got on his Harley and roared down the road that lead to the docks, when he got there, he saw Kaiba, he was standing along side the railing, and he was staring out into the distance.

When Kaiba heard Joey's Harley's coming, he turned around and watched as Joey got off, and start walking down the stairs to where he was standing.

"Before you go all ballistic on me, please answer one question for me." Kaiba asked Joey.

"Alright what is it?" Joey asked.

"Do you really love my brother or are you just using him to better your life style by maybe blackmailing me." Kaiba asked.

It was all Joey could do not to lose his temper, but he could understand why Kaiba was asking him this, hell he'd do the same thing if he were in his shoes and someone was dating Serenity. "I understand why you are asking me this, but I want to tell you that I really love Mokuba and I would never do anything to hurt him ever." Joey told him.

Kaiba saw tears in Joey's eyes as he told him that and for some strange reason he knew that, Joey was telling him the truth.

He still did not know how to deal with the situation, so he said, "Listen I still don't know how to handle all of this, so please don't tell Mokuba that we met. I need to do some soul searching and I pray that I can come up with the right answers. If Mokuba asks about me, just tell him that I love him but for right now I can't trust myself to be in the same room with him." Then he just turned and walked off.

Joey watched Kaiba get into his car and drive away. Tears filled his eyes as he stood there; he hoped that Seto would be able to figure out whether or not he was going to be all right with their relationship.

Joey got back on his hog and road home. When he went inside, Ryou and Mokuba were talking and Bakura looked up and when he saw the expression on Wheeler's face he said, "Let's go outside."

Bakura then said, "What did Kaiba say?"

Joey doubled up his fists and he wanted to beat the hell out of something, but instead he took a deep breath and he said, "Kaiba is an emotional mess, he doesn't know if he can accept the fact that Mokie and I are together, but he does love his brother."

Bakura said, "All you can do is be there for Mokuba and give Kaiba time to figure out what he is going to do."

They went back inside and then Joey thanked them for coming over and staying with Mokuba. As Bakura and Ryou left, Mokie yawned and Joey smiled at him and said, "I think it's time we call it a night and get some sleep."

When Seto got home, he parked his car and went inside the Manor, as he walked to the kitchen, all he heard was his own footsteps, and as he sat down at the table, he just fell apart.

Roland heard Seto's car come back and as he looked out the window of the guest house, he could see just how distraught Seto was and then his phone rang and as he answered it he heard Seto's voice and he sounded like a lost little boy, "Roland please help me, I'm scared and I'm all alone."

Roland put the phone down, he ran to the back door, and when he got to the kitchen, he found Seto curled into a fetal ball on the kitchen floor crying like a baby.

Roland got down on the floor, he pulled Seto into his arms, and as he rocked him, Roland softly said, "I'm here Seto, I'm here."

Seto cried himself to sleep, and as Roland sat there holding him tears ran down his face as he realized that Seto had to get away from there and go somewhere so that he could do some soul searching and figure out what he was going to do about the situation.

The next morning when Seto woke up, he found himself on the floor in Roland's arms and he softly said, "Roland, what am I going to do?"

Roland then said, "First of all you need to get away from here and do some soul searching to find out what you really want out of life and if you can accept his relationship with Joey."

Seto closed his eyes and then he asked Roland, "Where am I suppose to go?"

Roland knew that all of Seto's life he had been use to getting whatever he wanted and that Gozaburo was the reason behind him being so tough on not only himself but on the ones who worked for him.

He also knew that the only place that Seto could go to try to find himself was away from Domino so he said, "I'll call an old friend in Tokyo and see if you can go stay with him for awhile."

Seto looked at Roland and then he said, "Who is this person?"

Roland then smiled at him and he said, "Why who else by my brother Ethan."

Seto knew that what Roland said about him getting away from everything was right, but he didn't really want to leave Mokuba but then he also knew if he didn't find a way to accept Mokuba wanting to be with Joey, he just might lose his brother forever, so he said, "Alright call your brother."

Please R&R..

Chapter Nine Coming Up...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

When Seto went upstairs to pack a few things, Roland called Tokyo and spoke with his brother.

"Hello, can I help you" Roland heard Ethan say."

"I need your help." Roland said.

Ethan heard the emotion in his brother's voice and he said, "What's wrong?"

Roland told him and before he was through he was crying and it nearly killed Ethan to hear his brother's voice crack. He still remembers when he told Roland that he was gay and that if he could not accept it, then he would get out of his life forever, and how Roland started crying and he begged Ethan to stay.

"You know that he's always welcome here, but something tells me that you haven't told him that I gay yet have you?" Ethan said.

Roland wiped the tears from his face and then he said, "He's just like I was back then, and Ethan he might lose his brother if he doesn't change. Please can you try to help him before it's too late?"

Ethan then said, "You know that I'll do anything that I can, but eventually it'll be up to Seto if he wants to change or not, you know that."

Roland thanked him and he said, "I'll have him on the first flight out in the morning, and Ethan thanks again for helping another lost and confused soul."

Roland then dialed Joey's number and when he answered, Roland said, "Seto's leaving town and will be gone for awhile, he really needs time to think and do some soul searching, and Joey please don't tell Mokuba at least for a few days."

Joey thanked him for calling and he said, "When the time is right I'll let him know about Seto."

Roland hung up and then he dialed Odeon's number, and when he heard Odeon's voice, Roland said, "Seto is leaving Domino for a few days to see if he can accept that's happened, please let Ishizu know that I pray that things will somehow work out between her and Seto."

Odeon thanked Roland for calling and then he said, "I too pray that somehow Seto will realize that his love for his brother should out rule his feelings about Mokuba and Joey being together, and then maybe there will be a chance that he and Ishizu might get back together."

Seto came downstairs carrying a suitcase, he sat the case down and he said, "What if I can't change the way I am, what happens then?"

Roland walked over to him and he said, "All your life you've done things the way you wanted or thought they should be done, now things are coming unraveled around you and it's scaring the hell out of you.

What you have to do is figure out if you want to go on being who you are now or if you want to change and get to know your brother as he is now. It's going to take a lot of understanding on your part, but I really believe that in the end you will figure out who you want to be."

Roland held Seto in his arms and then he said, "It's time that we go to the Airport, the jet is waiting to take you to Tokyo and when you get there Ethan will be waiting."

Seto picked up his case and they walked out the door and got into the car. As they were driving off, Seto turned around and looked back at the Manor and tears ran down his face. Who would he be when he returned?

When they got to the airport, Roland pulled the car around to the entrance where the executives go, and as they got out of the car, they walked towards the jet. Seto turned to face Roland and as tears were running down his face Seto said, "I'm scared, what if I never find a way to make it better between Mokie and me what do I do then?"

God, Roland wanted to take him and just hold on to him and never let him go, but he knew that this was the only way for Seto to finally come to a conclusion that maybe not everything in his life was going to go the way he wanted it.

Roland took a deep breath and wiped the tears from Seto's face and he told him, "Listen to me, and listen good. I know that deep down inside there is someone who wants to come out and admit that maybe not everything is what you think it should be. So you need to go and find that person and let him embrace you and then just then you might find out that the new you is someone you'll like."

Roland took Seto's case and handed it to the pilot and then he said to Seto, "Let me know when you get there, and remember that Mokie and I love you with all our heart, and be kind to yourself."

Seto climbed up the stairs and when he was aboard the jet, he turned and waved good-bye to Roland and then the jet took off. Roland stood there praying that this was the right thing to do and that Ethan could help Seto with his problem.

Right after Roland called, Mokuba woke up and smiled at Joey and then he asked, "Can we go visit Bakura and Ryou?"

Joey smiled back and he said, "Let me call first and see if their home." Joey walked into the living room and he called Bakura. "Hey, Mokie wants to come by and visit, is that alright?"

Bakura smiled as he listened to Joey's voice and then something told him that it wasn't just a social visit that Joey needed to talk. He told Joey, "Sure come on over, Ryou loves it when someone comes over."

Joey laughed and then he said, "But are you alright with us coming over?"

Bakura chuckled and the he said, "Sure, come on over and lets visit."

Joey then said, "We'll be over in a little while."

Ishizu came into the living room just as her brother was hanging up the phone and the expression on his face told her that it wasn't a social call. "Brother what's wrong?" She asked.

Odeon knew that he couldn't lie to her so he said, "Please sit down, "Roland and he called to say that Seto was leaving Domino for awhile, so that he could try to figure out what he really wanted out of his life."

Ishizu had tears in her eyes as she listened to her brother and she said, "I pray that whatever he does, that it helps bring him and Mokie back together and maybe it might help in our relationship too."

When the jet landed in Tokyo and Seto got off and got his suitcase, he saw a man waiting at the exit and he looked a lot like Roland only younger. Ethan saw Seto, he walked over to him, and he held out his hand and said, "You must be Seto; I'm Ethan welcome to Tokyo."

Seto shook his hand and said, "Thanks for letting me come stay with you, but to tell you the truth I don't exactly know why Roland asked me to come stay with you."

Please R&R..

Chapter Ten Coming Up...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

Mokuba was really mixed up, he knew that Joey loved him, but he was not acting as if he did. Mokuba wondered if something was wrong with him, so today while they were visiting with Ryou and Bakura, Mokuba was going to talk to Ryou about it.

When Joey pulled into the driveway of Bakura's house, he helped Mokuba out of the car. "Thank you." Mokuba said.

Joey smiled down at him, he kissed Mokie's cheek, and as Mokuba used the crutches, they walked to the front door.

Bakura opened the door when he heard someone knock and he smiled at them and as Joey helped Mokie to the couch to sit down, Ryou came out of the kitchen and he said, "Welcome to our house, would either of you like something to drink?"

Bakura laughed when he saw Ryou wearing the apron and he said, "You look so damn cute in that thing" and then he went over and kissed Ryou. Poor Ryou was blushing at Bakura's show of affection, but did not say anything.

"I thought that we could eat here if that's alright with you two?" Ryou said.

Bakura turned and looked at Joey and then he said, "How about helping me with the damn grill, Ryou wants to cook some steaks and that thing hates me."

Joey followed Bakura outside and as the door shut, Bakura said, "What happened?"

Joey told him about Seto leaving Domino for a few days to try to find out what he is going to do about Mokie being gay. "It scares the hell out of me that if he doesn't approve that where does that leave us?"

Bakura told him, "Hell if you keep worrying about it, then all it'll do is drive you and Mokuba further apart, so just take one day at a time and you'll be find."

Ryou helped Mokuba into the kitchen and as he sat at the table, Mokuba watched Ryou fixing things for their meal. "What was it like the first time you and Bakura made love?" Mokuba asked.

Ryou nearly dropped the knife he was holding when he heard the question. "Why do you ask?" Ryou said.

Ryou turned to look at Mokuba who was nearly in tears and then Ryou said, "You mean that the two of you have never made love?"

Mokuba wiped the tears from his face as he said, "I've tried to show Joey that I want to make love to him, but all he does is either get up or tells me that we have to wait. Why doesn't he want to make love to me?"

Ryou went over and sat down next to Mokuba and he said, "Alright, maybe Joey wants to wait till your leg is healed before he makes love to you. You need to talk to him about it before you get yourself all scared that he doesn't love you."

Mokuba looked at Ryou and then he said, "We've been together for almost two months now; I can't understand how he can just want to hold me and kiss me without wanting to make love."

Ryou smiled at Mokie and then he said, "When Bakura first made love to me, we had been together for over a year, he knew that I was scared and he didn't push me into doing anything that I wasn't ready for. So maybe it's what Joey's doing too."

Mokuba then smiled and he asked Ryou, "Weren't you frustrated and horny until you two finally did make love?"

Ryou blushed again as he told him, "I was nearly out of my mind, but when we did make love, I was ready to give myself to Bakura and he was a very gentle lover."

Just then Joey and Bakura came back inside, both Mokuba and Ryou were blushing, then they both started laughing hysterically, and both Joey and Bakura looked at them as if they had lost their minds.

Bakura shook his head and then he said, "Well were the steaks you want cooked."

Ryou got up, hurried over to the refrigerator, and got out the steaks and as he handed them to Bakura, Bakura whispered, "What were you two talking about?"

Ryou blushed even more and as Bakura took the tray with the meat on it, he started laughing. Joey went back outside with Bakura and he said, "What's on with those two?"

Bakura laughed and then he said, "Oh, their probably talking about sex."

Joey nearly fell over his own two feet when Bakura said that and he was glad that Bakura's back was to him so that he could not see the look on his face.

Ethan said, "We better get going, it's a long drive to where I live." Seto picked up his suitcase, they walked outside, and Ethan led the way to where he was parked.

Seto saw the vehicle and he could not believe that Roland's brother would be driving such a beat up thing as this was. Ethan opened the back and Seto put his suitcase in and then as Ethan closed it, he said, "Get in, I've got to call Roland and let him know that you've arrive alright."

Seto got in and he closed the door and then he leaned his head against the window and he wondered how Mokie was. Ethan opened the door and got inside and he said, "Roland said to tell you, just relax and don't worry about anything at all."

Ethan started up the land rover, he pulled out into traffic, and as he drove towards his home, he thought to himself, "I hope that this young man does figure out what's going on in his life.

If Seto can't figure out how to deal with his brother's sexuality then there is no hope for either of them." He turned and drove towards home.

Ethan drove for about an hour and then he took a left turn and drove down a little road and he stopped in front of a small but very nice house. "Here we are." Ethan said.

As Seto opened his door to get out, he looked up and there were two small faces looking at him from inside the house. Ethan looked in the direction that Seto was looking and he said, "Those are my children."

The door opened and out stepped the tallest man that Seto had ever seen and Ethan smiled as he got out of the car and he said, "Seto, I want you to meet Shawn, he's my life mate."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven Coming Up...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eleven

Shawn came down the steps and he held out his hand and said, "Welcome to our home."

Seto shook his hand and he said, "Thank you."

Ethan looked at Seto and he said, "I know that Roland never told you about me."

Seto then asked, "Why didn't he?"

Ethan said, "Let's go inside and get something to drink and I'll try to explain why."

They walked inside and on the stairs sat two little kids and they had their smiles lit up the room. Ethan said, "Come down here and meet Seto."

The little girl and boy came down the stairs and as they stood in front of Seto the little girl said, "My name is Kelly and this is my brother Kyle, we're twins."

Seto genuinely smiled at them and he said, "Well it's nice to meet you. I have a brother and his name is Mokuba."

Shawn smiled and he said, "Let's go get something to drink; I think that papa wants to talk to Seto."

When Shawn and the kids left the room, Ethan said, "Please sit down.

It was about twelve years ago when I came home from school and I told Roland that I was gay. Well let's just say that when I did he thought that I had lost my mind, he started yelling, and

screaming at me and it got so bad that I left home and didn't go back for two weeks."

Seto said, "Sounds like me was when my brother said that he was gay. I didn't know what to do or say, I just kind of went off and well he left and moved in with the guy he says that he loves."

Ethan asked Seto, "How do you feel about the situation?"

Seto closed his eyes and then he said, "Our step-father was a real bastard and well he ruled with an iron fist and he didn't like when things changed and if you didn't do what he wanted, well all hell broke out.

I've always run Kaiba Corp. the same way and it works, but when Mokuba came home and told me that he was gay, well everything changed and I didn't know how to deal with it."

Just then, Shawn and the kids came back into the room and they had lemonade for everyone. Kelly gave Seto a glass and she told him, "I helped dada squeeze the lemons", and Kyle said, "I helped put in the sugar."

Seto took a sip and he said, "It's just right." The kids beamed with joy when he said that. Then Shawn said, "We have to upstairs and you both have some lessons to do, so say good-bye to Seto and you'll see him at dinner."

Kelly and Kyle both said, "Good-bye" then they ran upstairs followed by Shawn.

Ethan watched as they left the room and Seto asked him, "Does Roland acknowledge your and Shawn's relationship?"

Ethan said, "Yes and he gets on great with Shawn and he loves the kids and they love him."

"I don't know if I can ever do that, it just doesn't seem right that my brother would want to be different and that he'd rather love some guy rather then marry a woman and have children." Seto said."

After what he said he knew that it was stupid and tears in his eyes and he told Ethan, "What I'm trying to say is, I'm scared of losing my brother forever and if I don't change my way of seeing things that's just what going to happen."

Ethan really felt sorry for Seto, to many people especially family members never completely understand why one of their own would rather love another person of the same gender rather then marry and have a family.

When it was time to leave, Mokuba and Joey thanked Ryou and Bakura for a great time and a delicious meal. As Joey was driving home, Mokuba said, "I wonder how Seto is?"

When Joey parked the car, he went around and opened the door for Mokuba and as they walked to the front door, Mokuba looked at Joey and he said, "Can we talk for a while?"

Joey unlocked the door and as they went inside, Mokuba made his way to the couch, after Joey closed, and locked the door, he turned to Mokuba and he said, "Mokie I love you, but I'm just not ready to take our relationship to the next level."

This took Mokuba completely by surprise and he asked, "Why, what are you afraid of?"

Joey went over and sat down next to him and he took Mokuba into his arms and really kissed him, and when he lifted his head Joey softly said, "Please don't take this the wrong way, but I have to be really sure that we are going to be together forever before I will ask you to make love. I don't want this relationship to seem to be just because I wanted someone to screw because I won't do that to anyone."

Mokuba had tears in his eyes as he realized that Joey really did love him and then he kissed Joey and he whispered, "Thank you for loving me so much, I was scared that the reason we've never made love was because you didn't love me enough."

Joey smiled at him and he said, "When the time is right, don't worry I will not only ask you to make love with me but it'll be the most romantic time that either of us has ever had and that's a promise."

Joey then stood up and he said, "I think that we both need to get some sleep, because tomorrow you have to go see the doctor and find out if that case is going to come off or not."

So together, they walked to the bedroom, got ready and climbed into bed. They fell asleep holding onto each other.

Back at the Manor:

When Roland got back from taking Seto to the airport, he went inside and as he closed the door, he walked to the living room and as he sat on the couch, tears ran down his cheeks and he prayed that Seto would forgive him for what he did.

And that somehow he would be able to find it in his heart to acknowledge the fact that Mokuba, being gay doesn't change the fact that he loves his brother.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Today Mokuba goes to the doctor to see if the case on his leg is coming off. As they wait in the room, Mokuba says, "If the doctor takes off the case, can we go somewhere to celebrate?"

Joey smiled at him and he said, "Alright, how about if we go to Red Lobster?"

Just as Mokuba was about to answer Joey, the doctor came in and he said, "Alright let's take off this cast and then I'll take another x-ray and see if your leg is completely healed."

Joey was sitting in the room waiting for Mokuba to come back from having the x-ray, when his phone vibrated and as he answered it, it was Roland. "How's Mokuba doing?" He asked.

Joey was talking to Roland when the Nurse wheeled Mokuba back into the room and she said, "The doctor will be right in, he's looking at the x-ray."

Joey hung up the phone, and Mokuba asked, "Who were you talking to?"

"Roland called to see how you were doing." Joey told him.

The doctor came back into the room and said, "Your leg is completely healed; now you'll have to take it easy for the next few days, until you get use to putting weight on your leg."

Both Joey and Mokuba thanked him, and as they left the Office, Mokuba was walking with just a slight limp and he said, "I want to call Roland and find out how Seto is."

When they got into the car, Joey gave Mokuba his cell phone, he called the Manor, and when Roland answered it, he smiled when he heard Mokuba's voice.

"How's Seto doing?" Mokuba asked him.

Roland knew that Joey still hadn't told him that Seto wasn't there, so he said, "Can you come over, we need to talk." Roland said. Mokuba told him, "I'll be right there."

Mokie looked at Joey and he asked him, "Do you know what is going on?"

Joey said, "Seto has gone away for awhile, he needs time to figure out what he wants."

Mokie's eyes filled with tears and then he said, "Please take me to the Manor, I need to speak with Roland."

Joey drove to the Manor, and as they climbed the steps Mokuba said, "I hope that Seto can find out what he wants, because I hate to fight with him, but unless he changes his views, and then I'm not coming home."

Back in Tokyo:

Ethan and Seto were talking, when Kelly stood at the top of the stairs, and she said, "Papa, can we come down and show you what we've done?"

Ethan smiled at her and he said, "Yes, and you can show Seto what you and your brother have been learning."

When they got downstairs, both Kelly and Kyle showed Seto what lessons they were doing and he was quite surprised to see how smart they were.

Seto said, "You both are very smart, my brother was much older when he learned the things that you're learning."

Both Kelly and Kyle smiled and then Kelly motioned for Seto to bend down and she gave him a hug and kiss, it took him by surprise, and he said, "Thank you."

Ethan then got up and he told Seto, "I'll be right back; I have to check on what we're going to have for dinner."

As Ethan left the room, both Kelly and Kyle went with him, and Shawn sat down and he said, "How are you doing?"

Seto looked at him and he said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Shawn smiled at him and he said, "Ask away."

"When you told your family that you were gay, what did they do and say?" Seto asked him.

Shawn said, "My family has disowned me, the only family I have is in the kitchen and I'm the luckiest man in the world to have such a loving family."

Seto nodded his head and then he said, "When my brother came and told me that he was gay, well I just freaked out and started yelling at him, and all that did was to drive us apart. I want my brother back, but I don't know if I can accept him with his mate."

Shawn then told him, "At least you still love your brother, and hell my parents told me that I was dead to them and well I told them that they could go to hell and I left and we've haven't talked since."

Tears filled Seto's eyes as he listened to what Shawn was saying and he didn't want that to happen between Mokuba and himself, so if he wanted his brother to talk to him ever again, he'd have talk to Mokuba and let him know that he still loved him, but he couldn't accept him and Joey together.

Back in Domino:

As they walked into the Manor, tears filled Mokuba's eyes as he remembered the last time he was there and the terrible fight that he and Seto had.

They walked into the living room and there stood Roland, he was looking out the window. Mokuba said his name and Roland turned around and as he saw Mokie and Joey, tears ran down his face and he said, "I wish things could be better."

Mokuba walked over to Roland, he wrapped his arms around him, and he said through his tears, "Do you think that Seto will change his mind."

Roland looked at Joey over the top of Mokuba's head and he said, "Your brother is trying to find out what he wants, but you have to realize that when Gozaburo changed your brother after you two came here to live. I'm not trying to make excuses for him, but when I found out that my own brother was gay, well I did the same things Seto did."

Mokuba and Joey looked at Roland and then Mokuba said, "You mean that Ethan is gay?"

Roland smiled at them and he said, "Yes, and now I have a brother-in-law that is great and a beautiful Niece and Nephew that I love with all my heart. I hope that they can help your brother find out what he wants."

When they left the Manor, Mokuba said, "Let's go home so that we can change and then let's go out to dinner and just enjoy the evening."

Joey smiled at him as he drove back to their apartment and as they got inside, Mokuba walked towards the bathroom.

Joey watched him, he knew that Mokuba has grown up since they first became a couple and he wiped a tear from his face when he saw the pain in his face as Roland was talking to him.

When Joey followed Mokuba into the bedroom, Mokuba looked at him and he said, "How about joining me in the shower."

Joey walked over to Mokie, he took him into his arms, and they kissed, then Joey took Mokie's hand and he said, "Great idea."

Please R&R...

Chapter Thirteen Coming Up...


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Thirteen

When Mokuba took hold of Joey's hand and started walking towards the bathroom, Joey stopped him and he said, "Mokuba listen, I know that you feel that you have to make me want you sexually, but I love you for yourself, and I don't expect you to do anything that you're not ready to do." "I know that, but I really want to do this." Mokie said,

Mokuba took Joey's hand and as they walked into the bathroom, he started kissing on Joey and………..

_WARNING: LEMON SCENE…._

Mokuba turned to Joey, he started kissing him, and then he began unbuttoning Joey's shirt. When he got it undone, Mokuba started kissing down Joey's chest till he got to his stomach, then he undid Joey's belt and as his pants feel to his feet, Mokuba knelt down in front of Joey and he removed his boxers.

Mokuba took Joey's member in his hands and he started stroking him until he was erect and then Mokuba took him into his mouth and as his head went up and down on Joey's member, Joey groaned.

Mokuba kept stroking Joey's member as his mouth went up and down upon it and then Joey grunted and he shot his juices down Mokuba's throat. When Mokuba lifted his head he kissed the tip of Joey's member, then Joey bent down and lifted Mokuba to his feet, he took him into his arms, and he kissed him.

Joey then said reached for him and as he held Mokie in his arms, he said, "No one ever did that to me before, it was beautiful." Then he started undressing Mokuba and when he was naked, Joey proceeded to kiss Mokuba's body until he was so erect and moaning and the he got down to his member and Joey took Mokuba into his mouth and he was stroking him until Mokuba groaned and then he too shot his juices into Joey's mouth

END OF LEMON SCENE…….

When Joey stood up, they held each other and tears ran down their faces. Then Joey turned on the water and they got in and stared washing each other bodies and after they rinsed the soap off they toweled off and went into the bedroom and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Joey woke up and he smiled as he looked at Mokuba lying there with his head on Joey's chest and he gently ran his hand through Mokie's hair, he woke up and he lifted his head and he kissed Joey's lips and he said, "We have to get dressed, I'm hungry."

Joey laughed and he said, "That's what I usually say."

Mokuba sat up and he said, "I love you and I always will."

Joey embraced Mokuba and then they got up and got dressed and Joey drove to Red Lobster and they had a great dinner and really enjoyed the night together.

Back in Tokyo:

Dinner was great. When Ethan called and told Shawn and Seto that dinner was ready, they both walked into the kitchen and they stared laughing. There was Ethan stood, both he and the kids were covered with flour.

Kelly said, "We helped papa make fried chicken, it was lots of fun."

Shawn took a cloth, gently wiped the flour from the kids faces' and then he did the same to Ethan and he kissed him, they seemed to forget that Seto was even in the room.

Seto had never had such a great time as he was now. He watched how much Ethan and Shawn loved each other and especially how much they loved their kids. It caused Seto to do a lot of thinking, and by the time dinner was over, Shawn said, "I think that since Ethan and the kids made dinner, then it's up to Seto and me to do the dishes."

The look of what did you just say on Seto's face caused both Ethan and Shawn to laugh. So since Ethan and the kids went to the living room, Shawn showed Seto how to dry the dishes and he washed them.

After they were done, Shawn said, "How about joining us outside. We usually try to spend some time showing the kids the stars, Ethan knows all the constellations, and he has been teaching them to both Kelly and Kyle.

As they sat outside, Ethan had set up his telescope and he had both Kelly and Kyle take turns looking up at the different stars.

As he would point out the different constellations, tears filled Seto's eyes because he remembered when Mokie was younger and how he'd show him the different stars in the sky.

Kelly saw the tears in Seto's eyes, she went over to her dada, and she whispered, "Why is Seto crying?"

She wasn't very quiet and Seto heard her and he wiped his eyes and then Shawn said to her, "I bet that he misses his brother and maybe they did the same thing that we're doing when they were younger."

Kyle then asked, "If he misses him, why aren't they together now?"

Ethan looked at Seto and he said, "Out of the mouth of babes."

Ethan held out his hand, Kyle walked over to him, and Ethan said, "Seto is staying here with us because Uncle Roland asked us to, Seto and his brother aren't talking right now and Seto's trying to find a way to get his brother to talk to him again."

When Kyle and I don't talk to one another, papa and dada tells us, "Remember that we are sister and brother and that it means that forever we will be related to each other no matter what happens when we grow up."

Seto said, "Your papa and dada are very smart and what they tell you is right, and maybe I need to remember that myself."

Kelly and Kyle went over to Seto and as they stood there beside him, Kyle said, "Maybe it will help if you call and talk to your brother."

Shawn and Ethan smiled at their children and then Seto said, "Maybe you both are right, I'll call him tomorrow."

Ethan stood up and he said, "It's time for you both to get ready for bed, dada and I want to talk to Seto."

The kids said, "Good-night" and they both ran inside, and Ethan said, "We hope that they didn't say anything that offended you."

Seto laughed as he said, "No they really didn't, but they did make me think that they are a lot smarter then I am, so if it's alright with both of you I'd like to call my brother tomorrow."

Then Ethan said, "Its time that we all get some sleep while we can, those two always gets up early."

They walked inside and as Seto walked upstairs to the room, he was sleeping in, Ethan and Shawn said, "Goodnight, and we hope that the kids didn't say anything that embarrassed you today."

Seto smiled and he said, "I really enjoyed myself today and it was refreshing to hear Kelly and Kyle and how innocent they are but how very smart they are too. Thanks for letting me stay here." Then Seto went into the room and as he got undresses and climbed into bed and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Please R&R...

Chapter Fourteen Coming Up...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...

Chapter Fourteen

When Joey parked the car, they got out and walked into Red Lobster, and as they were waiting to be seated, Mokuba said, "I really wish that I could talk to Seto."

Joey smiled at him and he said, "When we get home, why don't you call Roland and let him know and maybe he can get a message to Seto and who knows, maybe he'll call you."

After they were seated, the waitress came and they ordered what they wanted and as they sat there waiting for their food, Joey's phone rang and when he answered it, he heard Bakura's voice and he said, "Ryou wants to know if you two want to join us later and go to Henry's."

Joey laughed because he knew how much Bakura hated dancing and so he said, "Let me ask Mokie."

Mokuba said, "Ask me what?"

Joey told him and they both started laughing and then Mokuba said, "Tell Bakura that we'll meet them there, it'll be good to spend some time with our friends."

Joey told Bakura, "Let Ryou know that we'll meet you both there in about two hours, we're having dinner right now."

Bakura sighed as he said, "I'll let Ryou know."

After they were done eating, Joey drove over to Henry's and as they walked inside, they immediately found Bakura and Ryou sitting at a table and as they sat down, Bakura asked, "What do you two want to drink?"

As Joey and Bakura went to get their drinks, Ryou looked at Mokuba, and he asked him, "How are you doing?"

Mokuba said, "I really wish that Seto would accept my life style, it's killing me to have him angry with me."

Tears filled his eyes, and Ryou prayed that somehow the two brothers would find a way to get back together.

When Joey and Bakura returned with their drinks and as they put the drinks down, the D.J. went up to the mike and he said, "We've been asked to play a special song for someone here, so here it is."

Ryou stood up and he said, "Kura, please dance with me."

Bakura quietly growled at him, but he got up and as they made their way to the dance floor, the music began and Bakura took Ryou into his arms and they danced around the floor.

As they watched their friends dance, Mokie turned to Joey and he said, "Please dance with me."

Joey stood up, they walked hand in hand to the dance floor, Joey took Mokie into his arms, and they joined their friends on the dance floor.

This is the song that Ryou asked the D.J. to play:

How Do I Live by Trishia Yearwood

How do I  
Get through one night without you  
If I had to live without you  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh I need you in my arms  
Need you to hold  
Your my world my heart my soul  
If you ever leave  
Baby you'd take away everything good in my Life.

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?.

Without you  
There'd be no sun in my sky  
There would be no love in my life  
There would be no world left for me  
And I  
Baby I don't know what I would do  
I would be lost if I lost you  
If you ever leave  
Baby you would take away everything real in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live?...

Please tell me baby..

How do I go on?  
If you ever leave  
Well baby you would take away everything  
Need you with me  
Baby don't you know your everything good in My life

And tell me now  
How do I live without you  
I want to know  
How do I breathe without you  
If you ever go  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I  
How do I  
O how do I live

How do I live without you  
How do I live without you baby...  
How do I live...

When the song was over, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Mokuba walked back to their table, and Bakura stood beside Ryou and as he kissed him, he whispered, "I love you with all my heart."

Tears filled Joey and Mokuba's eyes as they witnessed their friends show each other how much that they love each other and Mokie whispered to Joey, "I love you." Joey took him into his arms, he tenderly kissed him, and he said, "I love you too."

They were there at Henry's until it was nearly midnight, Joey and Ryou went to get their cars, Mokuba and Bakura waited outside. Bakura was slightly drunk, he turned to Mokuba, and he said, "If things don't work out with you and Joey, hell you could come live with me and Ryou."

Mokuba laughed aloud and he said, "Hell if Seto acted the way he did when I told him about Joey and myself, what would he do if he found out that I'm now with you and Ryou."

Bakura burst out laughing and they were still laughing when Ryou and Joey got back with the cars. Neither of them knew what was the cause of the laughter, Ryou helped Bakura into the car and as he closed the door he turned to Mokuba and he said, "Call Seto and let him know that you love him and maybe it will be enough to help him change his mind about everything that's happened."

Mokie thanked him and then as Joey drove home, Mokie said, "In the morning I'm going to call Roland and ask him to get in touch with Seto and to let him know that I really need to talk to him."

As he parked the car and they walked into the apartment, Joey closed and locked the door and as they walked down the hallway to the bedroom, they got undressed and climbed into bed and Joey tenderly held Mokuba in his arms as they drifted off to sleep.

In Tokyo:

Seto woke up was lying in bed when he smiled as he heard the sounds of the kids trying to be quiet as they got up, then he heard one of them say, "I wonder when papa and dada are going to get up?"

Then Seto burst out laughing as he sat up and was wiping the sleep out of his eyes and he heard Ethan and Shawn yell, "Gotcha" and then Kelly and Kyle screamed and he could hear them running around the house with their parents chasing them.

Seto got up and was changing his clothes when there was a knock on the bedroom door and as he opened it, there stood Shawn and he said, "Morning, Ethan says that breakfast will be in about an hour."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "Let Ethan know that I'll be right out."

As Shawn walked away, Seto closed the door and finished getting dressed and as he walked out of the bedroom, he heard Kelly and Kyle saying, "Can we help make the pancakes?"

Seto smiled as he walked into the kitchen and as he sat down at the table, everyone said, "Good morning."

Seto said, "Good morning to all of you."

At the Manor:

Roland got a call from Mokuba and he said, "Can you let Seto know that I really want to talk to him?"

Roland smiled a he heard this and he told Mokuba; "I'll call and let him know. How are you two doing?"

Mokuba said, "Roland, do you think that Seto will ever accept me for whom I am now, and not try to make me into who he wants me to be, because if he tries, well I guess then we will no longer be brothers. I can't be who Seto wants me to be; besides I love Joey and no matter what we're together and nothing will ever change that."

Roland wiped away the tears that were running down his face as he listened to what Mokuba was saying and he prayed that Seto would come around and realize that no matter how much he hated the idea, his brother was never going to be the little boy he remembered.

"I'll call him and let him know that you want to talk to him and Mokuba no matter what I will always love you." Roland said.

Please R&R..

Chapter Fifteen Coming Up...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Fifteen

After breakfast, when Shawn and Seto were doing the dishes, Ethan was sitting in the living room with the kids and they were practicing their reading when the phone rang and it was Roland.

"Hello how is everything there?" Roland asked.

Ethan smiled as he heard his brother's voice and he told him, "Everything is going quite well, how are things going there?"

Roland sighed and then he said, "Mokuba would like Seto to call him; he really wants to talk to his brother."

Ethan knew what Mokuba was going through since he went through the same thing when he told Roland that he was gay. "I'll let Seto know and hopefully he will find it in himself to realize that if he doesn't back down that he'll lose the only real family that he has." Ethan said.

Roland knew what Ethan was talking about and he said, "May I talk to Seto, I'll let him know that Mokuba wants to talk to him and maybe I can get through to him."

Ethan smiled and he said, "I'll have Kelly go get him. He is helping Shawn do the dishes."

Roland knew from staying there that everyone did their share when it came to eating or just plain having chores to do. Suddenly he heard Seto's voice, "Roland, is anything wrong?"

"No, Mokuba wants to talk to you, and Seto please don't be a stupid as I was because of my ignorance, I nearly lost the only real family I had."

Seto had tears running down his face, he listened to what Roland was saying, and then he told him, "I'll call Mokie after my chores and I promise to keep a cool head, and Roland thanks for being there for us, I love you with all my heart."

Roland wiped away the tears that fell down his face and he told Seto, "I love you both you boys and I always will."

Seto hung up the phone, he turned and looked at Ethan, and the look in Seto's eyes nearly broke Ethan's heart. "Kelly, please go ask dada to come here." He asked his daughter.

Shawn came out of the kitchen and when he saw the sorrow and fear in Seto's eyes he went over and said to Ethan, "Why don't you take Seto outside, I'll help Kelly and Kyle with their reading."

Seto and Ethan walked outside and Seto went over to a tree and he doubled up his fist and he hit the tree as hard as he could and he said, "Why, why did my brother have to change, why couldn't he stay the way he was suppose to?"

Ethan walked over to Seto and he said, "I want to tell you something, Mokuba didn't wake up one day and say, I'm going to be a homosexual to screw up my brother's life, like me and thousand others, and he was born that way.

I don't know why, but it just is. All I can tell you is to look deep down inside yourself and try to understand what he's going through and just maybe you'll find a way to let him know that just because he's different doesn't mean that you don't love him."

Seto turned and looked at Ethan and he said, "It's not that I don't love him, it's the fact that he's living with another man and I don't think that I'll ever be able to accept that."

Ethan then told Seto something that he had never told Shawn. "When I first told Roland that I was gay, well he blew a gasket and well things were said by both of us and it really put a wedge between us that took years to break down. When we finally talked, Roland told me that he would always love me, but he could never accept the fact that I was sleeping and having sex with another man.

It wasn't until Shawn and I got together and we got married, Roland came to me and he told me that he was going to try to accept us, but it was going to take a long time. Then when we wanted to adopt our children and we were told that "fags" would never be able to adopt children, it was Roland who helped us, and he fought hard to get people to understand that just because we were different didn't mean that we couldn't love a child.

Finally, he found an adoption center in Tokyo that would talk to us and when we found out that there was a set of twins, a little boy and little girl that needed a home, we asked if we could try adopting them. The man in charge told us that the little ones were the babies of a woman who was addicted to heroin and that they were very sick.

When Shawn and I saw these little ones, we knew that they were going to be our children and so with Roland's help we were able to adopt our children. It was a very rocky start because of their addiction to the drug, but with the help from a very wonderful nurse, we finally got them weaned off the drug and well you've seen how beautiful and smart they are. So please give your brother a chance to show you that just because he's different he's still your brother and always will be."

Seto wiped the tears from his face and he said, "Roland was right when he sent me here, he knew if I was to change I would have to understand that just because my brother is different from me that it doesn't make him any less of a man."

Ethan then did something that took Seto completely by surprise, he hugged him and he said, "You've grown since you've been here and I know that Roland is so proud of you for wanting to accept your brother and to try to understand his life style. I know that Shawn and I are equally proud of you and we want you to accept our offer to become a part of our family, if you want."

Seto smiled and then he said, "I love to be part of your family. Can I use your phone to call my brother?"

Ethan shook his hand and they walked back into the house and Ethan handed Seto the phone, and he smiled as he watched him walk to his room.

Ethan went and sat down next to Shawn and he said, "He's going to be just fine."

In Domino:

Mokuba and Joey were waking up when the phone rang, and when Mokuba answered it, he heard his brother's voice.

"Mokuba, I love you." Seto said.

Joey felt Mokie's body tense up and he immediately thought that something bad had happened. He sat up next to Mokuba and then he heard Mokie say in a tearful voice, "I love you too Seto."

Joey smiled, because he knew that maybe this would be the start of the two brothers getting back together. Joey knew that Seto would probably never accept him in his brother's life, and he knew that it would cause the two to be at odds, but as long as they were willing to talk then maybe one day Seto would finally accept them being together.

Seto took a deep breath, and then he said, "I know what you wanted to talk to me about, and I'm really trying hard to understand, and I'm beginning to understand about you being gay, but Mokuba I don't know if I'll ever be comfortable with knowing that you're living with another man.

I know that Wheeler and I haven't ever seen eye to eye on anything, but I do know that he loves you and will never do anything to hurt you. I really do love you and I always will, but please give me time to get use to you and Wheeler being together, don't try to get me to change over night, because it will never work."

Mokuba had tears running down his face as he listened to what Seto said, and then in a tearful voice Mokie said, "Seto, that's all I ever wanted you to do, and I'll give you all the time you need because I love you and always will."

"How is Ethan, Shawn and the kids?" Mokuba asked.

Seto said, "Roland was right to have me come here and stay with them, it's really made me open my eyes as to how narrow minded I've been about everything, and I just love their kids."

Mokuba smiled as he listened to his brother and then he asked him, "When are you going to come home?"

Seto took a deep breath and then he told Mokuba, "I'm going to stay here for a little while longer, and then I'll really need to talk to a professional and find out why I've been so angry, and then I'll be able to come home.

I really want us to be brothers again, and I know that it will be a long journey, but I also know that it'll be one of enlightenment and that in the end I pray that we'll be able to talk to one another and who knows, I might even be able to accept you being with Joey."

Before Seto hung up he said, "Tell Joey that I said hi." Then the phone went dead. Mokuba sat there with tears running down his face, Joey pulled him into his arms, and he said, "What's wrong?"

Mokuba looked at Joey through his tears and he told him, "Seto's trying to understand about me and you and I'm so proud of him, Joey he said to tell you hi."

They lay there together holding onto each other as tears ran down their faces. Maybe soon all of them can sit down and talk.

Please R&R...

Chapter Sixteen Coming Up...


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Sixteen

After Seto talked to Mokuba, he put the phone down and he noticed how his hands were shaking. What if he couldn't accept Mokuba's life style what then, Seto picked the phone up and he called Roland.

Roland answered the phone and when he heard Seto's voice, he knew that something was wrong. "Seto, please talk to me." Roland said.

Seto took a deep breath and then he said, "I just talked to Mokie and I'm scared, what if I can't find a way to accept him then what will happen to us?"

Roland then said, "Listen I want you to talk to someone who might be able to help. His name is Peter Maxwell and he's the one that helped me when Ethan told me that he was gay. I'll give you his number and Seto please call him."

Roland gave Seto Dr. Maxwell's number and before Seto hung up Roland said, "I'm so proud of you for trying to find a way to at least meet your brother half way and I know that he's proud of you too."

Seto then said, "I'll talk to Dr. Maxwell, but Roland, I don't know when I'm going to be ready to come home."

Roland knew that it was going to be one of the hardest things that Seto has ever had to do and he said, "Listen, you take as long as you need, but if you need me just call and I'll be there any time."

Seto then said, "I've got to go, and Roland, thanks for being the father that Mokie and I never really had. That bastard wasn't any kind of father to either of us."

Ethan was worried about Seto and he walked to his room and knocked on his door. Seto opened it and when he saw Ethan standing there he said, "I just talked to my brother, I really need to talk to someone so I called Roland, he gave me the name of the doctor who helped him, and I'm going

Ethan said, "You're doing the right thing by talking to Peter, he really helped Roland after I dropped that bomb shell on him."

Seto and Ethan walked back to the living room and they smiled, there on the floor was Shawn with both Kelly and Kyle tickling him and Shawn was begging them to stop. Seto then said to Ethan, "Do you mind if I stay here for a while longer?"

Shawn got up off the floor, he walked over to where they were, he put his arm around Ethan's shoulder, and he said, "Seto you're welcome here for a long as you need."

Kelly not really knowing what was going on came up to them and she asked, "Can Seto help fix dinner?"

Seto laughed and he told her, "I don't know how to cook."

Kyle came over and he told Seto, "We don't know either, but papa and dada lets us help, maybe they will let you help too."

Ethan and Shawn said, "Sure Seto, we'll let you help too."

Seto started laughing, he looked at the kids, and as he held out his hands he said, "Well then let's go help."

So as they all went into the kitchen, Seto and the kids helped mix together the ingredients that Ethan and Shawn needed to make dinner, and when it was done, it really tasted great.

After they ate, Seto said, "I'll do the dishes." Ethan laughed and he said, "Well, tonight I think that we all can do the dishes and then we all can go outside and enjoy this beautiful weather."

As they all sat outside, Ethan laid down a blanket for the kids to lay on and Kyle asked Seto to join them and for just a moment he didn't think of anything but tonight and being out here enjoying this beautiful night.

Shawn then said, "It's time to get ready for bed." Kelly and Kyle got up, they hugged Seto, it brought tears to his eyes, and they said, "Goodnight Seto." Then as Ethan went inside with them, Seto helped Shawn fold up the blanket and Seto said, "Thank you for letting me stay here."

Shawn then said, "Listen, I know what you're going through as does Ethan, and if it wasn't for Roland neither of us would have had anyone to be there for us, so we're happy to be there for you."

As they went inside, Seto told Shawn, "Goodnight." And he went to his room and as he got ready for bed, he made a mental note to call Dr. Maxwell and make an appointment to go talk to him in the morning.

In the morning, Seto called and made an appointment to talk to Dr. Maxwell and when he hung up the phone he sat there and he hoped that this would be the beginning of his journey to finding what he really wants out of life.

Kelly and Kyle were sitting in the living room doing some arithmetic and Shawn was helping them, Seto went over and sat down and he watched as Shawn was interacting with his kids and it made him want to be able to be there for Mokuba and he was going to do whatever he had to do that.

It was time that Seto went into town for his appointment and Ethan drove him, as he parked outside the building where Dr. Maxwell's Office was, he told Seto, "When you're done call and we'll come and tonight we'll have a night out and see a movie."

Seto walked into the Office and as he told the receptionist his name, she told him, "The doctor will be right out, will you please fill out these papers."

As he sat down, he started filling out the papers and as he got to the part that asked why he was there, he wrote down why and as he finished, the door opened and out walked an older gentleman and he held out his hand and he said, "My name is Peter."

Seto shook his hand and then he followed the doctor into a room and as he sat down, Peter asked, "Okay, why are you here?

Seto told him, "About a month ago my brother told me that he was gay."

Peter asked him, "What did you do?"

Seto, "Well I blew up and started yelling, and then Mokuba told me to go to hell and he walked out.

And well it wasn't until I finally left to try to figure out how to handle the news that we have talked on the phone and I really want to discover how I can find a way for us to get back together.

But I don't think that I'll ever be able to accept the fact that he is living with a man that I don't really like."

Peter then said, "Tell me about you and your brother."

Seto told him, "We were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba and we were brought back to live with him in his Estate. Gozaburo needed an heir to take over running Kaiba Corp. and to carry on the Kaiba name.

When Mokuba and I first came to live with him it was all right, but then it quickly changed. I was grilled almost night and day in learning what it takes to run a business. He had tutors teach me and Mokuba, but most me.

I had to make top grades in all my classes or all hell would break loose. I was made to study nearly all day long and if I didn't do what I was told then I was punished.

Soon I became almost like a robot and did exactly as I was told or as that bastard would tell me; if you don't do what I tell you then I'll punish your brother. I couldn't let that happen, so I did as I was told.

As I got older, I hated Gozaburo because I no longer had a life of my own; my life was studying and learning how to run that damn company. One day, I guess I was about seventeen, Gozaburo died in a plane crash and that's when Roland went to court and because Mokuba and my guardian and our lives changed for the better, but I wasn't ever the same.

I had been programmed only to want things to be perfect and if they weren't then find out why and fix it. When Mokuba came and told me that he was gay, well it made my world spiral downward until I crashed and all I could do was lash out at him."

Peter the asked Seto, "What is going to happen if you can't accept the fact that your brother is gay and that he's living with another man, will your world just fall apart?"

Seto looked at him and then he said, "I honestly don't know."

Peter then said, "What I want you to do is to try to imagine your life without your brother and see if this is what you want for yourself. I want you to make another appointment and come back in three days and we'll discuss what you've decided."

Seto stood and he held out his hand and he said, "I really want to thank you for seeing me and I pray that somehow together we can find a way for everything to work out."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seventeen Coming Up...


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seventeen

Seto stood outside the Office and he started shaking. How was he going to be able to imagine not having Mokuba in his life? He reached for his phone and called Ethan.

Seto wiped the tears from his eyes and he called Ethan and as he talked, Ethan could tell that Seto was about to lose it. He told Shawn, "I've got to go and tonight we're staying home, Seto's on the verge of a total break down, and Shawn please call Roland."

Ethan drove to town and as he pulled up outside the Office, he saw Seto standing next to the building as if he were using it as support. Ethan got out of the car and slowly walked over to Seto and he said, "Let's go home."

Seto walked to the car as if he were in some kind of trance and as Ethan drove home, on the drive home Seto didn't say a word.

Back in Domino:

Mokuba and Joey were over at the Manor having lunch with Roland, when the phone rang.

When Roland answered it, he heard Shawn's voice and he knew that something had happened.

"When Seto called to tell Ethan that he was ready to come home, Ethan heard panic in his voice." Shawn said.

Roland told Shawn, "Let Ethan know that I'm on my way and I'll be there in two hours."

Mokuba and Joey knew that it was about Seto and Mokie asked Roland, "What's wrong?"

"That was Shawn and Ethan's afraid that something is wrong with Seto. He had his first session with Dr. Maxwell and Ethan's worried about him. I'm going to call and have Dustin get the jet ready and I want you two to stay here, I'll let you know what's going on when I get there." Roland said.

Joey put his arm around Mokuba and after Roland was through, Mokuba went over to him and he said, "Please make sure that my brother's going to be alright."

Roland held Mokuba and he said, "I will." Then Roland called Dustin and told him, "Make sure that the jet is fueled, I need to get to Tokyo as soon as possible."

Roland ran to his room and packed a small bag and by the time he was through, Dustin called and told him, "The jets ready."

Mokuba and Joey walked Roland outside and as he got into the limo, Mokuba said, "Tell Seto that we love him and please be careful."

Roland gave Mokie a hug and shook hands with Joey and then he got into the limo and the driver drove to the small airstrip just off the Manor and as they watched, the jet took off and Mokuba said, "Please let my brother be alright."

Back in Tokyo:

Ethan drove up the house and as they walked inside, Shawn and the kids were upstairs where they were doing some of their reading.

Ethan had to help Seto into the living room and as he sat down, Seto looked at him and he said, "How do I imagine my life without my brother?" Then he just fell apart.

Shawn came downstairs to see how Seto was, and he found Ethan holding him in his arms and Shawn knew that something had triggered this episode and if Roland didn't get here soon, well Seto just might lose touch with reality all together.

Ethan and Shawn got Seto to his room and Ethan said, "Stay here with him; I have to call Roland and find out when he's going to be here."

Ethan went back to the living room and as he called Roland, Kelly and Kyle came downstairs and they asked him, "Papa what's wrong?"

Ethan smiled at them and he said, "Seto isn't feeling very well, so Uncle Roland is coming here to help take care of him."

Kelly said, "Tell Seto that me and Kyle hope that he gets better." Then they went back to their room.

Roland answered the phone and when he heard his brother's voice, he knew that it was going to be real bad. "Roland, when are you getting here, Seto is just about to lose it."

Roland said, "I'll be there within the hour, I'm having our pilot get me there in a copter from the airport."

Ethan then said, "I'm really scared, he's acting like he's lost everything, and can't find a way to get it back."

Dustin started the copter and as Roland buckled up, he took off, it was only twenty minutes, and he had landed not to far from Ethan and Shawn's house. Roland thanked Dustin and said, "Take the copter back and get a room at the hotel there and I'll let you know when I might need you, and Dustin thanks."

Dustin shook hands with Roland and he said, "Take care of him; he's like part of all of our families at the Manor."

Roland then walked back to the house and as Shawn opened the door, Roland knew that just maybe this wasn't such a good idea, having Seto talk to Peter, but hell he's the best in his field.

Shawn showed Roland to Seto's room and as he walked inside, Ethan stood up and the two brothers embraced and Ethan said, "Shawn and I are going to take the kids to the movies, please help him, he's become part of our family too."

After they left, Roland walked over to the bed, he sat down on the side, he touched Seto's face, and he said, "I'm here; please tell me what's wrong."

Seto opened his eyes, there sat Roland, and Seto held out his arms like a little boy and Roland held him and he said, "Please tell me what happened today."

Seto wiped his eyes and then he said, "When I went to see Dr. Maxwell, it seemed like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders, I told him about Gozaburo and all the hell I had to go through to keep Mokie safe from that bastard.

When it was time for me to go, Dr. Maxwell asked me to think about how my life would be without Mokie in it and well I think that maybe he said something else but I didn't hear him. Roland, I can't even try to imagine not having my brother in my life."

Roland then softly said, "Listen to me, what Peter is trying to do, is to get you to try to see if you could live without Mokuba in your life, because you both aren't really talking ever since Mokie told you that he was gay and that he and Joey were living together."

"I really think that I need to talk to Mokuba and maybe then what Dr. Maxwell is trying to do might help. Please call him for me." Seto asked.

Please R&R..

Chapter Eighteen Coming Up...


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eighteen

Joey finally got Mokuba to go to the living room, where they watched a couple of movies, and as they were watching them, the phone rang and when Joey answered it, Joey heard Ryou's voice, "How's Mokuba doing?"

Joey looked at Mokuba and he said, "Can I call you back."

Ryou then said, "Alright, I'll talk to you later."

Mokuba then asked, "Who was that?"

Joey told him, "It was just someone who wanted me to help them with some kind of project."

Mokuba kissed him and he said, "Call Ryou back and let him know that I'm alright."

Joey went to dial his phone and it rang and when he answered it, he heard Roland's voice and he didn't sound right.

"Something has happened and it's nearly sent Seto over the edge and he wants to talk to Mokuba, but I don't know how he's going to take it. Please let him know that his brother wants him to call, but also let him know that Seto is not himself." Roland said. Then the phone went dead.

Joey looked at Mokie and he said, "That was Roland, and Seto needs to talk to you, but something has happened and Roland says that he's not himself. You need to be prepared for anything and I'll be right here if you need me."

Mokuba dialed Ethan's and he answered Mokuba said, "What's wrong with my brother?"

Ethan told him, "Today Seto had his first session with Peter Maxwell the therapist that helped Roland, and he told Seto something that triggered some kind of mental breakdown and he needs you to reassure him that nothing will ever make you leave him."

While Mokuba talked to Ethan, Joey was on the other line and as he heard, what was going on, tears filled his eyes as he imagined what hell Seto was going through and as he sat next to Mokuba he realized just how strong he was, being able to hear what was going on and not going to pieces.

Mokuba then asked to talk to Seto, and as he waited, he turned to Joey and he said, "I'm scared that maybe all of this is going to destroy him."

Joey moved over next to Mokuba and he said, "Whatever it is, we will get through this together.

And if I know your brother like I think I do, then he's a lot stronger then he is acting and all it'll take is for you to let him know that you'll be here to help him no matter how long it takes."

Mokuba kissed Joey and then he heard Seto say, "Mokuba I'm scared."

Then Mokuba said, "Seto, tell me what's wrong and together we can find a way to make it right again."

Seto then said, "I can't talk about it right now, all I really need to know is that no matter what I will never ever lose your love for me and that we'll always be brothers."

Mokuba wiped away tears that ran down his face as he listened to what his brother was saying and he told him, "Seto you will always be my big brother and I will always love you no matter what happens."

Then he heard Seto crying and Roland's voice came on the line and he said, "Mokuba, your brother has suffered a slight set back.

But since he's talked to you he seems to be able to get a grip again and it's going to be a really rough journey for him, but if he knows that you'll be there if he needs you, well that's the best guide he will ever have to find his way back to us."

Then Roland to Mokuba, "I'm going to spend a few days here, will you and Joey stay at the Manor while I'm gone?"

Mokuba said, "Don't worry about anything here, just please make sure that my big brother gets better and Roland, thanks for being here for us when we've needed you."

When Mokuba hung up the phone, he turned to Joey and then he said, "That no good bastard, he did this to my brother and if he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself!"

Joey asked Mokie what he was talking about and that's when for the first time in years, Mokuba started talking about what Gozaburo did to his brother in order to make him into the perfect son.

When Mokuba was done telling Joey what Gozaburo had done, Joey wanted to kill that son-of-a-bitch himself. No one has the right to try to control their child that way. Joey looked at Mokuba and he knew that whatever comes their way, they will be able to get through this together and he was so proud of how strong Mokie is.

Back in Tokyo:

After Seto talked, to his brother he sat there in Roland's arms and he whispered, "I have to get better, I just have to."

Roland knew that he had to get in touch with Peter and let him know how distraught Seto is, and hope that somehow he can help him find himself again.

Ethan came into the room and Roland softly said, "Please call Dr. Maxwell and let him know how Seto is, and ask him if he can please come and talk to Seto."

Ethan left the room, he walked into the living room, and Kelly and Kyle were sitting on the couch while Shawn read to them from one of their favorite books, Treasure Island and when Kelly noticed her papa standing there, she asked him, "Is Seto getting better?"

Ethan smiled at her and he said, "Seto's still not feeling very well, and I'm going to call and see if Dr. Maxwell can come and see him."

Kyle then said, "Please let Seto know that we hope that he gets better, we both miss talking to him."

Shawn smiled at Kyle and then he said, "I know that papa will let Seto know, and that he'll get better because he knows that both of you miss talking to him."

When Ethan called Peter and told him about Seto, Peter said, "Let Roland know that I'm on my way."

Ethan then went back to Seto's room and he told Roland what Peter said, and then he looked at Seto and he whispered, "Kelly and Kyle hope that you fell better, they really miss talking to you."

Seto nodded that he had heard what Ethan had said, and then he lay down on the bed, closed his eyes, and rested. Roland looked at his brother and he softly said, "I pray that Peter can help Seto, because if anything happens to him I don't want to think what it'll do to Mokuba."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nineteen Coming Up...


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or he song in this chapter.

Chapter Nineteen

When Mokuba hung up the phone, he stood up and walked over to the Arcadia doors and he stood there looking outside. He then took a deep breath and he said, "Maybe if I'd just kept quiet about us, none of this would be happening now."

Joey stood up but before he could say anything, they both heard from behind them, "And if Eve hadn't ate that damn apple we'd be living in the Garden of Eden right now.

Mokuba James Kaiba you listen to me young man, I helped Roland raise you and your brother and I can still put you over my knee and blister your bottom if you don't stop talking like that.

When Ethan came to us and told Roland that he was gay, Roland nearly went over the deep end, until he talked to Peter Maxwell and, and Peter will help your brother get better too.

It's going to take time, and yes there will be set backs but just keep believing that one day Seto will walk through those doors and you'll be with him again." Greta told Mokuba.

Greta then turned to Joey and she said, "You two need to get out of here and have some fun. I'll call Roland and let him know and Mokuba remember, your brother is stronger then he thinks he is and when he finds that out, what out because he'll be coming back here one hundred percent better."

Mokuba ran to her and as she engulfed him in her strong arms, she whispered, "I love you as my own, so go have fun and always remember to be you and don't let anyone ever try to change you. You're just fine the way you are."

Joey gave her a hug and kissed her cheek and then he said, "Let's go to Henry's, we can call Ryou and Bakura on the way and see if they can join us there."

After they left, the phone rang at the Manor and when Greta answered it, Odeon said, "Can I please talk to Roland, my name is Odeon Ishtar."

Greta told him, "Roland isn't here right now; he's taking care of business in Tokyo and won't be back for a few days. I'll let him know that you called."

Odeon then said, "How's Seto? Roland told me that he was going to be leaving Domino to find help."

Greta didn't know who this man was and so she said, "I'll have Roland call you and he can answer any questions that you might have." Then she hung up the phone and she called Tokyo and talked to Ethan.

"Tell Roland that someone by the name of Odeon Ishtar called and asked about Seto, I didn't tell him anything except that I'd have Roland call him back." Greta said.

Ethan thanked her and then he said, "Odeon is the brother of the lady that Seto was engaged to before all of this happened, you weren't home when all this happened."

Greta then asked him, "How's Seto doing?"

Ethan told her, "He's doing as well as can be expected. He's talking to Peter right now and I hope that together they can find a way for Seto to figure out what he wants out of life."

Greta then told Ethan, "Please give Seto a kiss from me and tell him that I love him and to come home when he's better."

Ethan said that he would and then the line went dead and Greta walked back into the kitchen and began preparing something for dinner. She wiped the tears from her eyes, she bowed her head, and she prayed, "God, please help Seto find his way back to us and give him the strength to understand his brother. Amen."

As Joey drove to Henry's, Mokuba dialed Ryou's and when he answered, Mokuba said, "Can you and Bakura meet Joey and me at Henry's I really need to be with my friends right now."

Ryou told Mokie, "We'll see you both there in about an hour, save us a booth."

Mokuba turned to Joey and he said, "They'll meet us there, and Joey thanks for being here for me and for listening to me vent my anger and for just loving me."

Joey reached his free hand and touched Mokuba's hand and he squeezed it and said, "You're welcome, but I really didn't do anything that anyone wouldn't do for the person they loved."

Joey parked his car outside Henry's and as they walked in, Henry himself welcomed them and he showed them to their favorite booth and as they sat down, Mokie said, "I really needed to get out of that house and here where all my friends are and have a good time."

Ryou and Bakura walked in and as they walked over to the booth, Henry came over and asked, "What does everyone want to drink?"

Ryou spoke up and he said, "Give us beers and don't let Kura have any hard liquor." Henry laughed as he walked away to go get their beers.

As they sat there Bakura said, "Mokuba what in the hell is wrong and don't tell me nothing."

Mokuba's eyes filled with tears as he told them about Seto's break down and how he hoped that Seto would get better and come home.

Ryou put his arm around Mokie and he said, "We all know that Seto is stronger then ever and I have a feeling that he's going to get the help that he needs so that he can come home."

Bakura looked at Joey and he said, "How are you holding up?"

Joey gave him a strange look and he asked him, "What in the world do you mean?"

Bakura then said, "Hell it's hard enough just to know that the one that you love is having a hard time letting their family know that there are gay, but then to have to deal with all the shit that the family members usually try to break them up, it isn't easy."

Mokuba then said, "Joey has been my rock through all of this and I know that it hasn't been easy on him, but I always let him know that I love him and that I will never ever let him go that he means to much to me."

Henry came back with their beers and then he said, "The D.J. is going to be playing pretty soon if any of you want to dance." Then Henry walked back to the bar and was talking with some one when the D.J. said, "Alright, here's the first song of the night, hope that all of you like this one."

Joey and Bakura stood up and they asked Mokuba and Ryou to dance. As the four of them walked onto the dance floor with the other couples and the song begun to play, tears fill everyone's eye as they listened to the words and it meant something to everyone there.

Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne

You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear

Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
(Yeh, yeh)

Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

Hear me when I say,  
When I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change,  
Trust in me  
Whatever is meant to be  
We'll work out perfectly  
(Yeh, yeh, yeh, yeh-ah)

(La ra ra ra ra)  
Keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
cause you'll know I'm here for you,  
I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

(ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)  
(ah ah ah)  
(Keep holding on)

There's nothing you can say (nothing you can say)  
Nothing you can do (nothing you can do)  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on (keep holding on)  
Cause you know I'll make it through,  
I'll make it through

When the song was over and Joey, Mokuba, Ryou and Bakura walked back to their booth, they sat down and Joey and Bakura put their arms around their loves and tenderly kissed them.

This was just the night that Mokuba really needed and he thanked god for allowing him to have such great friends as well as the one who he loved and who loved him.

Please R&R..

Chapter Twenty Coming Up..


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter.

Chapter Twenty

While they sat there listening to the music and talking, Mokuba began thinking about Seto, Joey immediately put his arm around Mokuba's shoulder, and he leaned over and whispered, "He's going to be fine."

Mokuba looked into Joey's eyes, he reached up and touched Joey's face, and he kissed him and softly said, "Thank you for your love."

Ryou and Bakura didn't mean to, but they overheard what was being said, and it brought tears to Ryou's eyes and Bakura pulled him close and said, "Joey's right, Seto's going to be fine."

When they were leaving, Mokie gave both Ryou and Bakura a hug and kissed their cheeks and he said, "Having friends like you two is so rare and I'll always treasure your friendship."

Ryou then said, "If you ever need us, just call."

Bakura and Joey shook hands, and Ryou gave Mokie a kiss and then he turned to Joey and he said, "It's your love that is keeping him grounded and it's so beautiful to see that kind of love these days." Then he kissed Joey and he and Bakura left to go home.

On the way back to the Manor, Mokuba said, "Can we stop at the Park and just walk around a little; I'm just not ready to go back."

Joey pulled into the parking lot, he stopped the car, and as he and Mokie got out, they held hands as they walked around the park. The moon was full and its light was bright enough that they could see where they were going.

As they walked, Mokuba said, "When I was little Seto use to bring me here and we'd just walk around."

Tears filled his eyes, Joey stopped, he took him into his arms, and he said, "Seto is coming home and one day you both will come back here and walk around."

Mokuba looked into Joey's eyes and they held each other and then Mokie said, "Can we go home, I want to be there in case Roland calls." So they walked back to the car and Joey drove back to the Manor.

When Mokuba opened the door, they heard someone in the kitchen and they quietly walked down the hall and as they stood in the doorway, they saw Greta, she was standing in by the sink loading the dishwasher, and she was humming a song.

Mokuba smiled as he remembered the words to the song and he began singing the words and Greta turned around and she smiled as Mokuba sang, and soon she joined him and they sang the song together.

From A Distance by Bette Midler

From a distance the world looks blue and green,  
and the snow-capped mountains white.  
From a distance the ocean meets the stream,  
and the eagle takes to flight.

From a distance, there is harmony,  
and it echoes through the land.  
It's the voice of hope, it's the voice of peace,  
it's the voice of every man.

From a distance we all have enough,  
and no one is in need.  
And there are no guns, no bombs, and no disease,  
no hungry mouths to feed.

From a distance we are instruments  
marching in a common band.  
Playing songs of hope, playing songs of peace.  
They're the songs of every man.  
God is watching us. God is watching us.  
God is watching us from a distance.

From a distance you look like my friend,  
even though we are at war.  
From a distance I just cannot comprehend  
what all this fighting is for.

From a distance there is harmony,  
and it echoes through the land.  
And it's the hope of hopes, it's the love of loves,  
it's the heart of every man.

It's the hope of hopes, it's the love of loves.  
This is the song of every man.  
And God is watching us, God is watching us,  
God is watching us from a distance.  
Oh, God is watching us, God is watching.  
God is watching us from a distance.

When they were through tears ran down Joey's face as he listened to the words and he knew that it was this kind of belief that was between Mokie and Greta was what was going to help them keep their spirits up.

Joey put his arm around Mokie, they walked over to Greta, and Joey said, "That song is beautiful."

Greta said, "I use to sing it to the boys when they were younger so that they wouldn't forget that someone was watching over them from above."

She put her arms around both of them, gave them a big hug, and kissed their cheeks and then she said, "I think that it's time for you two to go to bed."

Mokuba smiled as he said, "Yes momma."

She laughed as he and Joey walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to get some rest. She then looked up towards heaven and she said, "Please give Seto your strength to get better and please bring my other son back home to me."

Greta wiped the tears from her face as she started the dishwasher going and she went to her room and got ready for bed too.

Back in Tokyo:

Peter Maxwell got to Ethan's and as he went into the room Seto was using he found Roland setting on the bed and Seto was curled into a ball and Roland was whispering something to him.

Peter then walked over to the bed and he softly said, "Seto, I want you to sit up and tell me what's wrong."

Seto opened his eyes as he sat up and he looked directly at Peter and he said, "How in the hell am I suppose to imagine my life without my brother?"

Peter then said, "Before you can get better and accept your brother's life style you have to be able to accept the fact that he isn't the young boy that you raised while you both were in that Orphanage."

Seto then looked at Roland and he said, "Why did he have to change?"

Roland then touched the side of Seto's face and he said, "Listen, Mokuba hasn't really changed, he's grown up but he's still your brother. What you have to do is try to find a way of understanding that Mokuba isn't that young boy anymore and then maybe then you'll be able to find it in your heart to embrace him."

Peter then said, "Roland wasn't able to accept Ethan's changing at first, but little by little he was able to embrace his brother's life style and then one day he just opened his heart and accepted not only Ethan but Shawn too."

Seto then closed his eyes and he said, "What if I can't accept the fact that my brother is in love with someone that I don't like?"

Roland then said, "Well then maybe you'll just have to make some kind of peace between you and Joey and then you'll be able to accept him being in Mokuba's life."

Seto then wiped the tears from his eyes as he looked at Peter and he said, "Will you help me?"

Peter smiled at him and he said, "You know that I will, but it won't always be easy for you.

At times it might even feel like you're never going to make a change, but believe me when I tell you that you've make a huge step in the right direction and all you have to do is take baby steps and I'll be right there to help you."

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-One Coming Up...


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, But I do own the poem...

Chapter Twenty-One

Back in Tokyo:

As Seto lay sleeping, Roland walked into the living room. There he found Ethan and Peter were sitting and when Ethan saw his brother, he stood up and asked, "How's Seto doing?"

Roland walked over to his brother and as Ethan's arms closed around Roland, he broke down and started crying. "God, he's so broken and I don't know if he'll ever find his way back home."

Ethan got Roland to sit down and then Peter said, "All we can do is be here for him and pray that whatever is stopping him from being able to embrace his brother's life style that he'll be able to over come."

Back in Seto's room:

Seto was sleeping and then his body started thrashing around on the bed. He was having a nightmare and this one was the worse of them all. He was dreaming about that bastard Gozaburo and what he was doing to the little boy in that damn room.

_Dream Sequence:_

_As Seto stood there watching, he saw himself as a young boy about nine and Gozaburo walked into the room and because young Seto didn't have his work done, Gozaburo started yelling at him._

"_You no good piece of shit, can't you even do what you're told to do?" Then Gozaburo slapped young Seto across the face sending him to the floor and as young Seto lay there, Gozaburo kicked him twice as he was yelling, "Get up you worthless piece of human trash, I don't even know why I bother with you. Maybe your brother will be a better choice to become my heir."_

_Then as Gozaburo turned to kick young Seto again, something happened that took everyone in the room by surprise._

_The door burst open and there stood an older version of Seto and he stood there and then he said, "You no good son-of-a-bitch, you will never cause this young man another day of pain." Then Seto advanced on Gozaburo and as the older man stood there, Seto started hitting on him._

_Seto kept hitting Gozaburo until the man was dead on the floor lying in his own blood. Then Seto walked over to the younger version of himself and he said, "You will never ever feel the wrath of this man ever again, I promise you."_

_Then Seto looked at the dead body of Gozaburo and he yelled, "NEVER AGAIN, NEVER AGAIN!_

End of Dream Sequence:

Seto awoke with a jerk, his body was covered with sweat and his heart was beating so fast he thought that it might burst. The door opened and there stood Roland, Ethan and Peter, Roland hurried over to Seto and he said, "What happened, we heard you screaming and by the time we got here you were just sitting on the bed."

Seto grabbed hold of Roland and he said, "I was dreaming of Gozaburo and in my dream he was beating me when I was nine.

Then I found myself standing behind him and I started beating that bastard until he was dead and then I told the young boy that he would never have to deal with the pain ever again. Then I woke up."

Peter went over to the bed and he said, "I believe that you've had a break through and that from now on you'll be able to discover how to find your way back, and then you and Mokuba will be able to start talking about the things that caused you to break down in the first place."

Back in Domino:

Mokuba woke with a start, he yelled Seto's name and then he sat up, he was breathing hard, and Joey woke up, pulled him into his arms, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Mokuba said, "Something has happened to Seto, I can feel it."

Joey held him and then he said, "Let's call Roland and find out if Seto's fine."

Joey dialed Ethan's number and when Ethan answered it, Joey said, "Is Seto alright, Mokuba woke up shaking and he's saying that something has happened to his brother."

Ethan then said, "Seto had a nightmare and now he's better. Roland and Peter are with him, I'll get Roland and he can tell Mokuba what's happened."

Joey handed Mokie the phone and he said, "Ethan's getting Roland and he will tell you what's wrong."

Mokuba took the phone and then he heard Roland's voice and he said, "Seto had a nightmare about Gozaburo and it was really bad, but when he woke up, he's better and Peter really thinks that this could be the break through that just might be what will help him get better."

Mokuba had tears running down his face as he listened to what Roland was saying and then he wiped his face and he said, "Tell my big brother that I'm here if he needs me."

Roland then softly said, "Mokie, I'll let him know. Mokuba I'm so proud of you and how you've been handling all of this. Let Joey know that I'm glad that you two are together and that it's his love that has kept you grounded; he's one hell of a man."

Mokuba hung up the phone, he turned to Joey, and he said, "You came to me when I was in need of someone to love and you've shown me your love over and over and I will always be grateful for your love."

There was a light knock on Mokuba's door, when Joey got up and opened the door there stood Greta, and she asked, "Is everything alright in here?"

Joey let her in and when she saw how upset Mokuba was she went over to the bed and she asked him, "What's wrong?"

Mokuba told her about having this really weird feeling that Seto was in trouble and when Joey called and talked to Ethan, and he went and got Roland, and told me about how Seto had a nightmare of all nightmares about Gozaburo.

Greta gathered Mokuba in her arms and she said, "Maybe this is what Seto needed to be able to find the end of that long road he had to travel in order to come home to us."

Joey went over and stood beside Greta and he said, "I hope that Seto gets better and that we can then set down and talk about Mokuba and I being together."

Greta stood up, she put her arm around Joey, and she asked, "Is anyone interested in a cup of hot chocolate?"

Both Joey and Mokie said, "We are."

So the three of them walked downstairs to the kitchen and as they were drinking their hot chocolate, each of them were saying their own pray that Seto would be home soon.

Back in Tokyo:

Seto yawned and Ethan said, "I think that you can sleep now, so we'll go and let you rest."

Roland started to stand and Seto said, "Please stay here until I fall asleep." Roland smiled at him and he said, "Move over and I'll lay here until you've fallen asleep."

As Ethan started to close the door, he heard Roland singing the song that their mother sang to them whenever they were afraid.

As he and Peter stood there listening, tears filled their eyes as the words filled the room.

Roland's voice was soft as he sang this song to Seto as he drifted off to sleep:

Close your eyes and dry your tears, I will hold you in my arms and chase away your fears.

Close your eyes and go to sleep, I will be here beside you so that nothing will bother you.

Close your eyes, and dream happy dreams. The Angels are watching over you and will always keep you safe.

Close your eyes, and drift away to places that are safe and in the morn you will awake and find me here beside you.

Close your eyes my little man, remember that God loves you, and will always keep you in the palm of his hand.

When Roland was finished, Seto was fast asleep and he lay there looking down at the child like face of this young man who was going through so many things.

Tears filled Roland eyes as he looked down on the child like face of this young man who was going through so many things, but he knew that soon Seto's life would be better because of the journey he has taken.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Two Coming Up...


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twenty-Two

Mokuba walked out of the kitchen and he went into the living room and stood looking outside. Joey followed him and as he stood behind Mokie, Mokuba said, "How can one man think that he can do what that bastard did to my brother and call himself our father?"

Joey put his arm around Mokuba and pulled him back against his body and he softly said, "What Gozaburo did to Seto was horrific and no one should be allowed to do that.

But you can't put all parents into that category; some are loving people and will do everything in their power to make sure that their children know that they love them."

Mokuba turned around and laid his head on Joey's shoulder and he said, "Seto doesn't even know that I found out what Gozaburo did to him and he can never find out, because if he does it will kill him."

Joey gently rubbed Mokie's back and he told him, "He will never find out, but how did you discover what was happening?"

Mokuba looked into Joey's face and he said, "One night, Seto was having a nightmare and I went into his bedroom to find out what was wrong and he was screaming things that made my blood turn cold. I ran and got Roland who asked me to go to my room that he'd take care of the situation."

Joey kissed Mokuba and then he said, "Listen, tomorrow would you like to ask Bakura and Ryou to go with us and we could just go for a drive and see where we end up?"

Mokuba smiled at Joey and gave him a hug and they walked upstairs and went to their room and as they laid there in each other's arms, Joey wiped away a tear as he thought of what Mokuba said and how no child should ever find something like that out ever.

Back in Tokyo:

Seto woke up and as he moved, he realized that he wasn't alone and when he opened his eyes there lay Roland with his arms around Seto and tears filled Seto's eyes as he remembered what happen last night.

Roland was the closest thing to a father that he and Mokuba had and he laid his head back on Roland's shoulder and just lay there loving the feeling of how safe he felt here in this man's arms.

Roland opened his eyes and he knew that Seto was awake and he softly said, "Did you sleep alright?"

Seto lifted his head and he said, "Thank you for staying with me, I was terrified that that damn dream would come back and I never want to go through that again."

Roland stretched and he said, "Let's get up and go see if Ethan's got breakfast ready. Kelly and Kyle are really worried about you and I think that it would do everyone some good to see you up and around."

Roland stood up and that allowed Seto get up and as they stood there facing each other, Roland said, "Mokuba called here last night. He was worried about you, and I told him that you had a nightmare."

Seto got defensive and then Roland said, "Listen to me, your brother does know what that bastard did to you and nothing is going to change that, so you have to be able to deal with it."

Seto then said, "I'm sorry, but it embarrasses me to have my baby brother know that our so called father use to beat me if I didn't do what he wanted. Does he also know that if I didn't do what Gozaburo said, that he was going to start on him?"

Roland couldn't lie to him and so he said, "Seto, Mokuba knows all of it and he's been so brave about all of this. His love for you has allowed him to understand what you have been going through. Mokuba is one hell of a young man and if I say this I know that you're not going to like it, but Joey is one hell of a man to stand beside your brother and support him."

Seto looked at Roland and for once, he had to agree with him. Joey has been there for his brother all through this and well if he had to say so, he did agree that Joey was one hell of a man. Seto then said, "When do I start back with my therapy with Peter?"

Roland then told him, "Peter has left to go back to his apartment, so he could resume his practice, but he said to tell you, to come in when you feel ready to start again."

Roland then said, "Why don't you take a shower and change your clothes and I'll go do the same and then we can go to see if breakfast is ready."

As Roland started to leave, Seto said, "You're right about Joey, even though I still don't know if I can accept him being with my brother."

Roland smiled at Seto and he said, "Well it's beginning, and who knows it might not be to long before you can really accept them being together." Then Roland left and Seto went to take a shower.

As they walked together to the kitchen, Ethan and Shawn were having some coffee and Ethan smiled as he saw both Roland and Seto come in.

"Good morning, how are you today?" Ethan asked Seto.

"Better, but I'm still not all the way there yet. I still have some things that have to be resolved, but I really think that I'll be able to do that soon." Seto said.

Just as Roland and Seto had sat down at the table they heard, "Seto, are you better?" Both Kelly and Kyle asked together.

Seto smiled at them and he said, "Yes, I'm better and I want to thank you both for telling Roland to let me know that you both care about me."

Kelly and Kyle went over; they both gave Seto a hug and kiss, and then Ethan stood up and said, "Alright who wants pancakes and eggs for breakfast?"

Everyone cheered and said, "We do."

Back in Domino:

Joey woke up and lay there looking down at Mokuba and he smiled. He was so in love with him that it actually hurt. Mokuba opened his eyes, he stretched, and he said, "Good morning."

Joey kissed Mokie and then he said, "Let's go see if Greta has breakfast ready, I'm hungry." His stomach growled then and they both burst out laughing.

After they took a shower together, they got dressed and they walked downstairs and went to the kitchen. As they were near the kitchen, they smelled something good, there was Greta, she was making cinnamon buns, and they both almost started drooling.

Greta looked up and she laughed as she noticed them standing there and she said, "Come on, sit down and I'll get you both some of these delicious buns and some cold milk."

They didn't have to be asked twice and as they sat down Greta said, "How are you both this morning?"

Mokuba smiled at her and he said, "We're both fine and thanks for the hot chocolate last night it really helped."

As they ate those delicious buns, Great asked them, "What are you both going to do today?"

Joey wiped his mouth and then he said, "We thought about asking two of our friends if they want to go driving with us."

Greta went over, she kissed Joey, and she said, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to my boy here and I want to thank you for everything."

This made Joey blush and he said, "Thank you for saying that."

Mokuba couldn't help but giggle as he saw Joey blush but he didn't say a thing. He too agreed with Greta that Joey was the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

Greta said, "You'd better call and let Roland know where you're going to be."

Mokuba went over, gave her a big hug, and kissed her cheek and he said, "I'm going to call him now."

After they were done eating, they both gave Greta a kiss and hug and then they walked back to the living room where Mokuba picked up the phone and started dialing Ryou's phone.

When Ryou answered, Mokuba asked him, "Would you and Bakura like to go for a drive with Joey and me?"

Ryou said, "We'd love to, when you want to leave?"

Mokuba looked at Joey and he asked, "When are we leaving?"

Joey hugged him and he said, "First you call Roland and then we'll go pick up Ryou and Bakura, I'd say we can leave in about an hour."

Mokuba told Ryou, "We'll be there in about an hour."

Ryou said, "We'll be waiting." Then he hung up the phone.

Next Mokie called Ethan's number and asked if he could please talk to Roland.

"Hello, how are you both this morning?" Roland asked.

Mokuba told him, "We're both fine, I'm calling because we're going to go for a drive and we're inviting two friends to go with us."

Roland smiled and handed the phone to Seto, and he said, "It's Mokuba."

Seto then asked, "Mokuba are you alright?"

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Three Coming Up...


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

When Mokie called and talked to Roland, Joey went to the kitchen to speak to Greta about if she could make up a picnic basket that they could take with them.

When Mokuba spoke to Roland, he told him about how he and Joey were going to go for a drive with two of their friends; but he didn't expect to talk to his brother.

Mokuba tensed up a little when he heard Seto ask, "Mokuba what's wrong."

Mokuba took a deep breath not knowing where this conversation was going to go, and he said, "Nothings wrong, I just call to let Roland know that Joey and I are going on a drive and we've invited Ryou and Bakura to come along."

Seto relaxed when he found out that nothing was wrong with his brother and then he said, "I'm so sorry that things have gotten so way out of hand, but I know that it won't be to long before I will be coming home.

Mokie, when I get back we need to sit down and talk about all of this and I really need to talk to Joey about his intentions toward you."

Mokuba didn't want to get into an argument with Seto and so he said, "I agree that we need to talk and that you and Joey have to figure out if there is someway of you both getting along and what it is about him that you don't like."

Seto then said, "I miss you so very much and don't for one instant that I've forgotten the love we have for each other, and that I want us to be brothers again like we use to be."

Mokuba wiped away a few tears as he listened to what Seto was saying and then he said, "Big brother I love you too and that's all I've ever wanted for us too. How are you doing now?"

Seto then said, "Better since that last nightmare which was the worse one yet. Roland was here for me and he helped chase away the boogie man, and I'm going to start talking to Peter again."

Joey came back into the room and he saw Mokuba's tears and he went over and sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders and Mokuba smiled at him and then he said, "Seto, I've got to go now, but I will call again in a few days and see how you are doing. Seto I love you and always will."

Seto said, "Alright, and Mokie tell Joey that I said hello and talk to him about when I come back that I'd like to sit down and talk to him." Then the line went dead.

Mokuba hung up the phone and he laid his head on Joey's shoulder and he said, "Seto sounds so much better and he says that he's going to begin talking to Peter again. Joey, Seto wants to you and him to sit down and talk when he gets home."

Joey lifted Mokuba's face, he kissed him, and he told him, "I think that it's a good idea that Seto and I talk, maybe it will help him to accept us being together."

Mokuba sat up and then he said, "Where did you go?"

"I went to talk to Greta and she's going to make up a picnic basket for us to take on out drive, and I think that we had better get going, Ryou and Bakura will be waiting for us." He said.

Mokuba stood up, he looked at Joey, and he said, "Where are we going?"

Joey smiled at him and he said, "Well that's a surprise, so let's go and stop asking questions."

As they walked, to the kitchen, they were laughing and Greta looked up and she said, "I've put some of my fried chicken, a few sandwiches, two thermoses', one with lemonade and the other with some ice cold milk and there is some of my peach cobbler for dessert."

They both hugged and gave her a kiss and then Joey picked up the basket and he said, "Here is my cell phone number, and we'll probably be back late, so we'll try to be quiet so that we don't wake you."

Greta then said, "Have fun you two and Joey drive careful please."

They went outside and got into Joey's car, he drove to Ryou's, sure enough, they were waiting outside, and as he pulled up, Bakura said, "It's about time you got here."

Ryou smacked Bakura for being rude, they got into the back, Joey took off, and they were on their way.

Back in Tokyo:

Seto hung up the phone and he just sat there, then he looked at Roland and he said, "I want to start my sessions with Peter tomorrow; I have to get on and take charge of my life."

Roland smiled because Seto had finally come to the end of his journey and he was becoming the man he was meant to be.

Seto called Peter and he said, "I want to come in tomorrow and begin my sessions with you, I've finally discovered what I want out of life and nothing is going to stop me from obtaining it."

Peter was proud of Seto and he told him, "I'm glad that you've finally found out what you want and I'll see you tomorrow."

Roland and Seto walked to the living room, and Ethan said, "Kelly, Kyle and Shawn are outside; they want to show you what they made."

So the three of them walked outside, and they found Kelly and Kyle standing beside their dada and Kelly said, "Me and Kyle have made this for both of you."

Kyle and Kelly picked up a kite and it was made from brilliant colors and had a real long tail on it. "Come on Seto hold it up so that the wind will make it fly."

Seto walked over to them, he took the kite, he held it up, a gust of wind took it out of his hands, and the kite began to climb higher and higher into the sky.

As the adults watched, the kite really climbed high and Kyle and Kelly were holding onto the roll of string as the kite rose.

Shawn and Ethan were so very proud of their children and what they made, and then Seto said, "WOW! That's the best kite I've ever seen, just look how high it is."

Roland then went over to Seto, he put his arm around his shoulder, and he said, "Reminds me of when you and Mokuba were younger and Greta and I took you two to the Park and we threw that Frisbee around and almost caused Greta to wet her pants laughing."

Seto looked at Roland and he said, "I remember and that was one of the best memories that I have growing up, and when all of this is over, I'm going to make more memories with my brother and they'll include Joey too."

Back in Domino:

As Joey was driving, Mokuba turned on the radio and they were singing to the songs, laughing, and just having the time of their lives.

Joey turned off the highway onto a dirt road and as he drove, Mokuba said, "Alright we're going to the lake."

Bakura asked, "What the hell are we going to do there?"

Ryou laughed and then he said, "We're going to have a great time, that's what we're going to do."

Joey stopped the car beside a huge tree and as he got out he said, "Alright, lets get this stuff unloaded and before we eat we can go swimming."

Mokuba said, "But Joey, I didn't bring my swim trunks."

Joey walked over to him and as he took Mokie into his arms, he kissed him and then he said, "Well I did, so let's change and go swimming."

When they all were changed, Joey ran and as he jumped into the water he yelled, "Geronimo!" As he hit the water, Ryou, Bakura and Mokie all burst out laughing and they all ran and jumped into the water too.

They swam for about an hour and then they all got out and went over to the blankets that Joey and Bakura had spread out, they all laid down, Bakura said, "Wheeler, you were right, this is one hell of a great day, just being with your friends is real nice."

Joey's stomach began making noises, they all laughed, and Mokuba said, "I think that we'd better eat this great lunch that Greta made for us."

They all had a great time and when the sun began to sit, Joey said, "We'd better get things cleaned up and start back, it's going to be dark by the time we get home."

They all helped clean up and as Joey drove back to town, Bakura said, "I had a great time today, and I have to tell you that I really thought you we were out of your mind when you suggested that we go on a picnic."

Joey looked in the rear view mirror at Bakura and he said, "Thanks."

By the time, Joey got back to the Manor it as almost midnight. They got everything out of the car and as they went inside they tried to be quiet, and then the light in the living room came on and Greta said, "Did you all have a good time?"

Mokuba told her, "We sure did, and the lunch was delicious."

She helped them get everything out of the basket and then she said, "You two go to bed, I'll wash these things up."

Joey and Mokie both gave her a hug and then they walked upstairs and as they got into the room, they were both so tired that they fell asleep in the clothes that they wore.

Back in Tokyo:

After they had dinner, Seto said, "I want to thank all of you for letting me stay here. I've really enjoyed being here and for the first time in a long time, I'm actually having a great time."

Ethan said, "We've enjoyed having you here and I know that Kelly and Kyle are going to miss you when you leave."

Kelly and Kyle had tears in their eyes and Seto said, "Hey, don't cry, I'll be coming back to visit and when I come back I'm going to bring my brother and his life mate so that they can get to know all of you."

When Seto and Roland got ready for bed, Roland said, "I'm so proud of you. You've grown since coming here and I know that when you and Joseph do talk that you'll be able to see just what a great man he really is and that'll make your brother so glad that you can accept them being together."

Please R & R..

Chapter Twenty-Four Coming Up.. Seto comes home...


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter Twenty-Four

Today is Seto's last session with Peter and as he sits in the Office, Seto is very unsure if he is ready to go home.

Peter sat there behind his desk and he could tell that something was bothering Seto and so he asked, "What's on your mind?"

Seto wrung his hands and then he said, "What if I'm not ready to go home."

Peter smiled at him and he said, "Seto, you've come such a long way since our first meeting and you're more then ready to go home and face your brother and his life mate."

Seto had tears in his eyes as he said, "I hope that I don't do anything to make my brother hate me."

Peter then said, "Its only natural that you're a little apprehensive about talking to Mokuba and Joey, but the sooner you go home and talk to them, the easier it'll be for everyone concerned."

Seto then wiped his eyes, he stood up and held out his hand, and as Peter shook it, Seto said, "If it wasn't for you I don't think that I'd be able to face all my demons. I really want to thank you."

Peter walked with Seto to the door and as they left the Office and Roland stood up, Peter said, "Seto is ready to go home."

Roland walked over to Peter, he held out his hand, and as Peter shook it, Roland said, "I will let you know how Seto's doing and if he ever needs your help again can he call you."

Peter then said, "Of course if he needs my help have him call and I will love to know how things are when he gets home."

As Seto and Roland walked out of the Office and got into the car, Seto said, "Can we leave tomorrow; I want to spend one more night at Ethan's."

Roland then put his arm around Seto and he said, "I want to spend one more day with my brother. We can leave tomorrow."

As Roland was driving to Ethan's, Seto called the Manor and when Greta answered, Seto said, "Greta, can I please speak to Mokie?"

Greta's eyes filled with tears as she heard Seto's voice and she said, "How are you doing?"

Seto told her, "I'm better and I can't wait to get home."

Mokuba and Joey came walking into the kitchen when Greta said, "Seto's on the phone." Then she handed it to Mokuba.

"Seto is anything wrong?" Mokie asked.

Seto got misty eyed as he heard Mokuba's voice and he said, "We're coming home."

Mokuba got so excited that he nearly fell down as he jumped up and down and then he said, "Seto's coming home."

Seto was laughing as he heard how excited Mokie was and he told him, "Roland and I will be going to the airport in the morning, we want to spend one more night here with Ethan, Shawn and the kids."

Mokie then said, "Call and let us know when your flight gets in and Joey and I will be there to welcome you both back home."

Seto then said, "I'll call and let you know and Mokuba, I love you and I can hardly wait to be home again, I've got to go now, talk to you tomorrow."

Mokuba then said, "Alright and Seto, I love you."

When Roland pulled into the driveway, Shawn was outside and he smiled and wave as he saw them. They got out of the car, and Seto said, "Will it be alright if we stay here one more night?"

Shawn smiled and he said, "That will be great, because Ethan and the kids are planning a surprise dinner for you both, so we have to stay out here until Ethan says we can go inside."

Roland, Seto both laughed as they went over and sat down, and Seto looked around and tears filled his eyes as he thought, "Tomorrow will be so hard to leave all of this, but I want to get home and see my brother."

As the three men sat outside, Ethan and the kids were inside making dinner and as Kelly and Kyle sat on the stools, Ethan let them mix the ingredients for the salad, Kelly looked at Kyle, and she said, "We don't want Seto to leave here tomorrow."

Ethan smiled at them and he said, "Well Seto has a brother in Domino that wants his brother to come home. I bet that Mokuba misses Seto and that he can't wait for him to come home."

That made both the kids to smile and then Kelly said, "I'd be lost if Kyle wasn't here, so I guess it'll be alright if he goes home. Did he really mean it when he said that he'd come back and bring his brother and his life mate so that we could meet them?"

Ethan then said, "Yes he did and when they come back, I bet that Uncle Roland will come with them."

That caused both Kelly and Kyle to cheer and then Ethan said, "It's about time to put the meat in the oven and then we can go and see if Uncle Roland and Seto are back."

They all walked outside and when the kids saw Seto and Roland they ran over and hugged them and then Kelly said, "Kyle and I have helped papa make a really good meal."

That evening at dinner, they all had a great time and laughter rang through the house. After dinner when the dishes were done, which Roland and Seto helped Shawn do, the kids had a special surprise for both Seto and Roland.

When everyone was seated in the living room, Ethan looked at his brother and he said, "Kelly and Kyle have something for both you and Seto.

Kelly, Kyle both stood up, and Shawn handed them each a piece of paper.

Kelly began, "When papa told us that we were going to have someone come and stay with us, I didn't know if I'd like that person, but now that you are leaving, well it makes my heart break because I love you like an older brother and I really don't want you to leave."

Then Kyle said, "When papa and dada told us about Seto, I was kind of scared of him, but I soon learned to love him and like Kelly said, I don't want you to leave. I love you and it makes me sad that you won't be here forever. Uncle Roland we both love you and will you please come back when Seto comes to visit? We love you both so much."

When they were done, both Seto and Roland had tears running down their faces and Seto said, "I love you both too and I promise that when I come back to visit I will bring Mokuba, Joey and I'll make sure that Roland is with us too."

Both Kelly and Kyle ran over, they both hugged and kissed Seto and Roland, and as they held the kids in their arms, Ethan and Shawn smiled at each other.

Soon it was time for the kids to get ready for bed and as they kissed, everyone they ran upstairs, Shawn went with them, and as Ethan sat there with his brother and Seto, he said, "I'll miss both of you as much as Kelly and Kyle will."

Roland stood up and went over to his brother and as they hugged each other, Seto thought about Mokuba and he couldn't wait to be able to hug him. Then Seto went to Ethan and he too hugged him and then Roland said, "I guess we'd better get some sleep, we have an early flight to get."

Back in Domino:

After Mokuba hung up the phone, he was so excited because Seto was coming home. Joey went over to him and he said, "It will be great having Seto home, but I don't know how he will feel about me."

Mokuba said, "Well I really hope that things have changed, but if they haven't, well to damn bad because I love you and nothing will ever change that."

Greta was happy to have Roland and Seto come home, but she was concerned how Seto would react to Joey being here. She then said, "I think that we should call it a night, we need to be rested when Roland calls and says that they are at the airport and want to come home."

Mokie and Joey hugged Greta and gave her a kiss and then they walked upstairs and went to their bedroom. As Mokuba closed the door, Joey said, "I love you with all my heart, will you marry me?"

This took Mokuba by surprise and then tears filled his eyes and he went to Joey and as he put his arms around Joey's neck and kissed him, Mokuba said, "Yes, I'll marry you."

Joey and Mokuba kissed and then Joey said, "We better get some sleep, if I know Greta, she'll get us up at the crack of dawn to get ready to go as soon as Roland calls." Mokie giggled and as they held each other, they fell asleep.

Back in Tokyo:

Seto and Roland woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. When Roland opened the door, there stood Ethan and he smiled and said, "Good morning, the pilot just called and he said that your flight will leave the airport in two hours."

Seto got up, went into the bathroom, and showered and after he got out, Roland went and took his shower. Seto was packing things up when Roland came out and Seto said, "I'm terrified about the meeting between Joey and myself. I know that I can't prevent them from being together, but I can't stop from thinking that Joey is good enough for my brother."

Roland went over to Seto and he said, "let me tell you a little story, I too once thought that Shawn wasn't good enough for Ethan'

I was told to mind my own business because they were getting married with or without my blessings and if I chose to act like I was acting, then I was going to lose my only brother."

Seto then said, "So what you're saying is that if I try to stop my brother from marrying Joey, I will lose him forever, is that right?"

Roland then told him, "That is what's going to happen."

Seto went back to packing and Roland went to get some coffee. As he entered the kitchen, Shawn was sitting there drinking some and he said, "Where's Seto?"

Roland told him, "He's in the room packing and trying to decide whether he's going to approve the relationship between Mokuba and Joey, or lose his brothers love forever."

Ethan came in about then and he said, "Let me go talk to him. Kelly and Kyle are getting dressed."

Ethan walked to Seto's room and the door was open and as he stood there, Seto was standing with his back to the door and Ethan said, "Seto can I talk to you?"

Seto turned around, he looked at Ethan, he had tears in his eyes, and he said, "I'm afraid to talk to my brother about Joey?"

Ethan asked, "Why don't you like him?"

Seto then said, "It's not him actually, I don't think that anyone one is good enough for my brother."

Ethan smiled and he walked into the room and he said, "You sound just like Roland. When I told him that I was in love with Shawn, Roland told me that he wasn't good enough for me."

What changed his mind?" Seto asked Ethan.

Ethan told Seto, "I changed his mind. When Roland told me that, I told him that I didn't give a damn what he thought that I was in love with Shawn and that we were getting married."

"So what you're saying is that if I want my brother not to hate me is to tell him that I agree with him about them being together?" Seto said.

Ethan smiled and he said, "Exactly."

Seto held out his hand and as Ethan shook it Seto said, "No wonder you and Roland have such a great relationship. That's what I want for Mokuba and myself."

They walked out to the kitchen and joined the others for breakfast and then Ethan, Shawn and the kids drove Roland and Seto to the airport for the flight back to Domino.

Tears flowed as Seto and Roland said good-bye to the others, and as they boarded the jet, Seto was glad to be going home.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twenty-Five Coming Up...The meeting at the airport...


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter..

Chapter Twenty-Five

As the jet took off, Roland called the Manor and told Greta, "We'll be landing in Domino in about two hours, and will you please let Mokuba know."

Greta said, "How's Seto doing?"

Roland told her, "He's so much better, and he's excited about seeing everyone, especially his brother."

Greta then said, "I'll let Mokuba know and I'll plan an extra special dinner tonight."

Mokuba and Joey walked into the kitchen and Greta said, "We have to get ready, the jet is going to be landing at the airport in a little over and hour, your brother and Roland are coming home."

Mokuba's eyes got big and he got so excited that he nearly fell off the chair. Joey steadied him and Greta said, "I already notified Ken that we will need him to drive us to the airport, so go get changed and meet me back here."

When Ken drove the limo to the airport and he pulled into the executive entrance and they all got out and waited for the jet to land.

Travis told Roland, "Sir, we're going to be landing now, so please buckle up."

Seto tensed up when he heard that, Roland touched his arm, and he said, "It's alright, just breath."

When the jet taxied to the executive entrance and as they got off the jet and walked into the area, there was Greta, Joey and Mokuba standing there, and when Mokie saw his brother he softly said, "Seto" and Seto said, "Mokie" and they ran to embrace each other.

Roland, Greta and Joey had tears running down their faces as they witnessed the reunion of the brothers.

Seto released Mokuba and as he looked at his younger brother he said, "It's so good to be home."

Greta then said, "Why don't we get the bags and get you two home."

On the drive home, the silence was deafening. Roland hoped that when they got back to the Manor that Seto would open up and talk to his brother and Joey.

When Ken pulled up in front of the Manor, he opened the door and as everyone got out, Roland thanked him and Travis and told them, "Take two days off with pay."

When they walked into the Manor, Seto started walking to the stairs, when Mokuba stopped him by saying, "Seto, when are we going to talk?"

Seto stopped and then he turned around and he said, "Alright, lets go to the other room and we can talk."

As they all went to the living room and sat down, Seto walked over to the window and stood there looking outside and then he turned around and he looked at Mokuba and Joey and he said, "When you told me that you were gay, well I didn't want to believe it.

Then when you told me that you and Joey were a couple, well I couldn't comprehend the idea of anyone being good enough for my brother, so I just started shouting and yelling obscenities, and I didn't give a damn who I hurt.

I want to apologize to both you and Joey for acting like a spoiled brat. I have learned a lot about myself since I have been in therapy, and some of them even made me sick."

Seto looked at Joey and he said, "I want to ask your forgiveness and to welcome you into our family."

Joey got up and walked over to Seto and as they shook hands, and he said, "I know how much its taken you to accept us being together and I really want to thank you."

Mokuba then went to his brother and as they hugged, Mokuba said, "I love you so much and what you just did makes me realize just how much you love me too."

Seto then said, "While I was staying with Ethan and Shawn I learned that just because someone is different from who you are doesn't make them any less the anyone, and that all they want is for everyone to accept them for who they are."

Greta dried her eyes and then she said, "Everyone needs to go get cleaned up because dinner will be ready soon."

As they started walking upstairs, Mokuba said, "It's good to have you back home; I really did miss my big brother."

Seto smiled at him and he said, "I'm so happy to be home, but in a few weeks I want all of us to go back and visit with Ethan, Shawn and their kids, Kelly and Kyle.

Mokuba said, "I'd love to finally meet Roland's brother and his family."

As they walked into the dining room, they smelled something so wonderful; there on the table was a huge roast, red potatoes, fresh green beans and some homemade rolls. As they all sat down, Mokuba said the grace, "God bless all this delicious food and everyone around this table. Thank you for bringing my brother back to us and for making us a family again."

After dinner, they all went to the living room, Seto sat down next to Joey, and he said, "Just one thing, if you ever make my brother cry, I swear that I will make you sorry."

Joey then told him, "Why would I hurt him, he is the other part of my heart and I'd never want my heart to break."

The phone rang and when Roland answered it, he heard Odeon's voice and he said, "I need to get a message to Seto."

Roland then asked, "What do you need to tell him?"

Odeon then said, "Ishizu wants him to know that she's not coming back to Domino and that she's found someone else and she doesn't want to talk to Seto ever again."

Roland then said, "I'll give him the message." Then he hung up the phone. Roland was worried how this was going to affect Seto, so he decided to tell him later.

Mokuba then stood up and he said, "Seto I have something to tell you. Joey has asked me to marry him and I said that I would."

Before Seto could respond to this, Joey stood up and he said, "One thing that I'm making Mokuba do, is to have pre-nuptial papers drawn up so that anything he has when we marry I can't touch."

Seto then said, "Thank you, it means a lot to me that no one ever takes advantage of my brother."

Roland then said, "When are you two getting married?"

Mokuba and Joey looked at each other and then Mokuba said, "Next month, and can we have it here?"

Seto went over to them and he said, "I'd love to be able to see my brother marry the person who has shown him more love and support then anyone else, and I'd love to have it here."

They were all sitting in the living room when Roland said, "Seto I need to speak to you in private."

They walked outside and as Roland closed the door he said, "When the phone rang, it was Odeon and he wants you to know that Ishizu has found someone else and that it's over between you two."

Seto stood there, then he turned around, and he said, "I can't blame her. I was such an idiot to ever let her get away. I hope that she will be happy now that she has found someone else."

Roland was so proud of Seto because he had really grown up since he left Domino, went to Tokyo, and stayed with Ethan and Shawn.

When they went back inside, Mokuba went over to the stereo; he put in a C D. When Mokuba turned around there stood Seto, Mokuba walked over to him, and he said, "I was listening to this and it reminded of us. Please will you listen to the words?"

**JOSH GROBAN LYRICS**

**"You Raise Me Up"**

When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

There is no life - no life without its hunger;  
Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
But when you come and I am filled with wonder,  
Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be.

You raise me up... To more than I can be.

When the song was over, everyone was so quiet and then Seto said, "I am so blessed to have a brother like you. You have loved me regardless of my stupid actions and I want to thank you for just being my little brother."

Roland, Joey and Greta were crying because finally, the two brothers were together and from now on, nothing would ever come between them.

Roland closed his eyes and the silently thanked God giving Seto the strength to over come all the obstacles that was thrown at him and for letting the two brothers have another chance to show each other just how much they love each other.

So as everyone goes to their rooms and Greta turns out the lights, there is a glow still in the room. There in the glowing light are Seto and Mokuba's parents and their mother turns to her husband and she says, "Our sons have grown up to be two very special young men." Their father says, "Yes they have." Then the light fades away.

A/N: Joey and Mokuba did get married and Seto did eventually find someone to love. Her name is Vanessa Mitchell; she is the daughter of one of the men that is a business associate of Seto's.

From a very rocky start, Seto has become the kind of man that he has always wanted to be and Roland and Greta are very proud not only of him but of Mokuba too.

THE END…..

A/N: I want to thank tommy2.0, dragonlady222, Unique Art, TheFemalePharaoh, sherabo and anyone else for reading and reviewing this story.

I also want to thank loverskeeper for reading and helping me with my grammar. I couldn't have done it without her.


End file.
